Dragon Rage
by st.jmon21
Summary: Lucy joins an organzation called Fairy Tail. There she meets Natsu a man who struggles with his new magic. With an evil enemy out to destroy Fairy Tail, can they stop this evil? Or will they be killed by Dragon Rage.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello mina! I know you guys like my Fanfic story "My True Feelings". I decided to write another fanfic "Dragon Rage" I hope you would enjoy it.**_

_**Disclamier: I don't own Fairy Tail just the OC characters that I created.**_

_**First Day**_

I was really excited to go on my very first job at Fairy Tail Inc. I've heard about this place since when I was a little kid and was dreaming to go there. Now I get the perfect opportunity to show off my skills. When I opened the door, the inside of the room was huge. There was even a water fountain in here. _**"So many people here" I thought. **_I stepped inside and saw young woman was round the same age as me. The woman turned to me and said: "Are you new here?" "Yes. Yes I am." I replied. "Then, I'll be happy to show you what goes on here. By the way, I'm Mirajane Strauss." said Mira. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfiliia"

Mira showed the ropes around here. "This place is where wizards go out on different places to help out other people. Some people here go out on missions alone or with a group." "Amazing." Mira turned to me. "What kind of power do you have" I replied to her. "Well, I've the power to summon sprits to do my every command." Mira was surprised. "Wow. That's a very rare power." she said. "My mother taught this power before she died. I was ten years old at the time. Nobody knows how she died." "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." I had a little on my face. "Don't worry. Sometimes life gets hard and depressed when you feel lonely sometimes."

We continued our walked when we come across short old man and light blue headed girl. "Hey, Mira. Who's the newbie?" said the old man. "Oh. This's Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, this's our boss Markov." I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." I said. "Welcome, and this our smart woman in our corporation Levy McGarden." I shook Levy's hand. "Welcome, Lucy. I'm sure you're going to love how things work around here."

Just then, a big siren went off throughout the entire building. "What was that? What's going on?" I asked. "It's him" Mira said to the boss. "Don't worry. They'll keep him under control. For now, follow me into my office, Mira." And the two of them went on their way. "What's was that about?" I said. "Well, Lucy. You see we've people. People who have very rare powers. They are called Dragon Slayers." Levy and I continued our conversation while walking. "Dragon Slayers?" I asked.

Levy nodded. "Many years ago. The Dragon taught them everything. How to write, Learn about culture and teach them there power." I stopped her for a second. "**Hold on, They were raised by real life dragons!" **Levy nodded again. "However, the one thing that they didn't teach them was to control their Dragon Rage." "Dragon Rage?" I asked. "A spell that increases the dragon slayers power. However, it has a side effect. If the user uses his or her too much, they go out of control and start to kill everyone in sight."

I was a little startled. "Wow, That's scary." "Yeah, but we are doing everything in our power to…" Suddenly, Levy crashed into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." The woman pushed her away furiously. "Obviously, You didn't see me." She then walked away. "Who's was that?" I asked so strangely. "That's Ashley Love. The 'diva' of Fairy Tail." A woman with white hair came behind us. "More like the 'bitch' of Fairy Tail." said Levy. "Why? Why does she act like that?"

"Because, her father is very wealthy and she can get anything she wants." Levy continued. "Some of the boys seem to have a liking of her." "Well not all of them, I make sure that my Sting keep his composure around her if you know what mean?" I look the girl strangely_**. "Wow, I guess she doesn't want any female to touch what's rightfully hers." I thought.**_

"By the way, I'm Lisanna Strauss." she said. "So, Mira's sister" I said. "And I've a big brother as well, his name is Elfman. You'll see him soon enough. Anyway, What's your name and your room number." Said Lisanna. "My name's Lucy. And don't have a room number yet." I said. "Oh, don't worry, Lucy. You'll get that soon enough." Said Levy. "Say does anyone seen Erza?" said Lisanna. "Erza?" I said. "Erza Scarlet. Our third commander in organization. And the toughest woman here." "Wow. I can't wait to meet her." I said. "We probably down there with the others." said Levy.

"The others?" I asked. "Oh, I forget to mention you. We've seven dragon slayers here. One with a special power." said Levy. "The one I was talking about is Sting, my boyfriend. He's a light dragon slayer." said Lisanna. "However, out of the six slayers, one is having a hard time controlling his Dragon Rage. So, Erza and other people give her hand on taming him." "That's a pretty big job" I said. "It's but somebody has to do it."

Lisanna decided to change the subject. "Anyway, how about you hang out with us tonight?" "Tonight? Sorry, but I can't. I'm busy I just moved here. And already found a new place to live." "Really? Well, if you finished maybe you can invited us over?" I laughed. "Maybe" All three of us laughed. A guy was looking at our conversation. "Well, what do we've here?" he said.

Mirajane was inside the boss's office. "So, how is he?" said Markov. "He is getting more violent by the day. At least that what Erza told me." Mira said. Markov titled his chin up. "Mmm…this could be the problem we've faced. Let's the outcome doesn't be as deadly. I really worried for him." Mira had her head down.

Down the beneath the building, There were loud banging noises and loud roars. Erza was taming the dragon slayer. But somehow everything she tries doesn't seem to be working. Gray Fullbuster, wizard who works here, uses his Ice –Make Magic to cool him down. But, Slayer always melts his ice. "Damn, nothing seems to be working." Said Gray. "Then, I guess we've no choice." Erza pulled the switch and blot of lighting came through the fire mage's body causing to fall into sleep.

"What do we do, Erza? We can't keep doing like this. pretty soon, he going to rage and kill us all." Said Gray. "I'm not sure. But, we can't give up not when our friends life is on the line." Said Erza. "They turned to fire mage who was knocked out cold. He was half naked. His hair was spikey and pink. And he had on scaly scarf. And under it this a collar wrapped around his neck. Not only that, his and his hands were covered with scales. "Don't worry, we, the master and all of us will do everything in our power to control Dragon Rage from within you…Natsu Dragneel."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Mina, what do you think about my second Fanfic? I think it worked out pretty well. Anyway, give your personal feedback. i would love to contiuned writing this.**_

_**See ya Soon. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This Chapter 2 of Dragon Rage. Enjoy it. Disclamier:I don't own Fairy Tail just the OC's.**_

* * *

_**Encounter**_

It was smooth late night for me. I was inside the living room relaxing. I lived in nice apartment. The price for was 70,000 jewel. What a steal of a deal. I got most half of my stuff packed away. So, I decided to headed out and take a shower.

"Hahhh. This feels so good." I said to myself. "I wonder what going to happen tomorrow for me." I smiled so happily. I got out of the shower, put on my nightgown, and headed for my bed. "I pray that good things will happen. New life, new friends, maybe even a nice boyfriend as well. I hope on my bed and dose off to sleep.

_**I was inside a room that was in complete darkness. There I see a man who had on a scar around his neck and have scales on his hands and face. He was getting agitated. I took a step back to get away from him. Then, I accidently trip on something and I landed on the floor. He was in a pouncing position and he summoned flames from his hand. "P-Please. Don't kill me." I said. I was frightened to the point where I couldn't move my body. Then, pink headed man jumped and attacked me.**_

I woke up screaming. I was breathing heavily. I turned on my lamp and looked around the room. Then, I remembered that Levy said: _**"If a slayer's Dragon Rage isn't under control, he or she will go insane and kill anyone in sight." **_I put my head down on a pillow, and put my hand on my forehead. "It just bad dream, Lucy. Just dream." However, it didn't feel like dream to me.

The next day, Mira gave me a room number and how many people were in it. It 24A and it had about four people and I was the fifth. I went on the second floor and saw the blue haired boy talking to magenta haired female girl. I think it was Ashley. "Excuse me" I said to them. "Do you know where 24A is?" Ashley looked at me and said: "I know you. You're that newbie from yesterday. Lucy Heartiflia, right?" I gave a slight nod.

"You know I'm really sorry about your parents. But you know it like to lonely." She was sarcastic. I was little upset. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ashley gave a giggle. "No reason. I think it was just funny." Then, she got closer to me. "Just stay out of my way, newbie." She was serious. "I don't like girls like you." She walked away from me looking confident about herself.

"What's her deal?" I said. "Don't worry about it. I think you don't have to worry about her." I turned to guy who was talking to me. "She does that to everyone. Including me." He said. "Well, I shouldn't feel bad." she said. "My name's Gray Fullbuster. I'm one of your comrades." said Gray. "That's great. The name's Lucy." I said to him. "Well, welcome to the team, Lucy." Gray and I were at room 24A. We enter inside when we saw two more wizards inside the room.

"Morning, Gray." said Erza. "Morning, Erza. I like for you to meet somebody." I moved up a little bit. "This's Lucy. Our new comrade." said Gray. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy. I'm Erza Scarlet." Lucy shook her hand. "It's pleasure to meet you." I said. Erza turned to a little girl, and her white cat. "This is Wendy Marvell. And this's Carla her pet cat." said Erza. "It pleasure to meet you, Lucy." said Wendy. "Welcome board" said Carla. "Thank you." I replied.

"I guess that everyone, right?" I said. "Not everyone" said Gray. "We got one more." The door was suddenly opened. "Oh. And there he is right now." The guy I saw was wearing red and white t-shirt, cargo pants, and black boots. He was brown headed guy. He had blue eyes and had on chain across his neck. "Morning, my friends." he said. "Are you ready to go on a mission?" Then, he turned his attention to me. "Oh, and who are you supposed to be?" he said. "I'm Lucy. Your new recruit. It nice to meet you." I was trying to not to act shy.

"Well, hello there Lucy. Welcome. I'm Calvin Young." Then, all of us were standing at the request board looking at what type of job to do. "Hey, what about this one?" I said. I show them the job description. It was helping out a couple of villagers who were stuck down by unfortunate events. The reward was 200,000 jewels. "That's not half bad." Said Gray. "Well, I think it's very dangerous." Said Carla. "Carla, you always says that." said Wendy.

"Well, Calvin. What do you think?" said Erza. Calvin gave himself a moment to think. And just when he was going to say something, Lisanna and Sting walked in. "Hey guys." said Sting. "Going on mission I see." "Always." said Calvin. Lisanna turned to me. "Listen, Lucy. Our boss wants to speak with you in his office." she said. I reply and said: "All right, then. I'll be right over." I turned over to them to say sorry when Gray said: "Go on ahead. We meet you outside." And with nod, I left to see the boss.

I reached into the boss's office and I knocked on his door. "Come in." Markov said. I came inside and his office was so enormous. There was a fully view of the city. Markov was sitting at his desk. Mirajane was beside him. So was a young man on the right side of the desk. "Welcome, Lucy." Said Markov. "You called me for something." I said to him. "Yes I did." he replied. "But before I tell you this. I want you to meet my grandson: Laxus Dreyar. Laxus shook my hand. "Hello there, Lucy." He said. "Likewise." I said.

"Now that we're all here, It's time that told you something, Lucy." He continued. "It's about the Dragon Slayers." "You mean the ones that possess the same power as dragons." I said. "Yes. I 'm sure Levy told you about this." I nodded my head. "Well, Lucy. What you're seeing right now is that my grandson is dragon slayer." **"Your grandson is a WHAT?!" **I freaked out. "That's the truth." said Laxus. "And I pretty sure that girl you just met, Wendy Marvell, she's a dragon slayer too." "Wendy too?" Markov gave a nod at me.

"You see, In our corporation. There seven people possessing different dragon powers." said Markov. "I possess the power of lighting." said Laxus. "Wendy posses the power of wind." "Let's not forget Sting Eucliffe who's also a dragon slayer. And he posses the power of light." said Mira. "There are many others you will soon meet in our organization. However, there's one we would want you to meet." Markov got out of his chair and approached Lucy. "Are you ready?" he said. I gave nodded. "Good. Follow me."

We were on an elevator head down to who knows where. To be honest, I was quiet frighten. I didn't know what to expect. I turned to Mira and I said to her: "Mira, Why did the boss only told me this?" "Well for a while, our members are only allowed to the condition of the dragon slayers rage. However, there are some people that Dragon Slayers are nothing but wild beast that I can't be controlled."

Mira continued. "So sometimes Markov entrust some people who keep can keep a secret and believes that Dragon Slayers can change." "I see. So that's why" I said. "People like Gray, Erza, Levy, Laxus, Lisanna, and I know about the fire mage's rage." The elevator finally stopped. We all got off of it. I felt a little eerie walking this hallway. We reached to room that was magic sealed and Laxus opened it. The room was enormous. "_**Who would in their right mind would put someone in place like this?" I thought. **_

I looked in the center of the room and saw a rectangular box. Someone was inside of it and was sleeping. The master got close to the cage. "All right, my child. It's time to wake up." The mage heard his every word and got up quick. "I would like for you to meet someone" I took a step forward. "This is one of the people who will be helping you as well." I jolted. _**"What does he mean by helping?" I thought.**_ He turned to me. "It's all right. Go." He said.

"Umm… Hello there… My name's is Lucy Heartiflia. It's very nice to meet you." I head down for some time. When, I looked up, I saw scars on his body; he had on scarf around his nick. And his hair was bright pink. _**"Wait a minute" I thought. "Is he…? The one from my dream?"**_ Then, I could feel the man's heart racing. He was staring at me for some time now. He's was on his knees, and he was coughing. "Hey, are you all right?" I asked him. "Please…" he said to me. "H-Help me." He extended his arm toward me.

Just before I can reached it, His heart started to race again. He was lying on the ground trying to breathe. "Gramps…" Laxus told his father. Markov knew the answer and set a barrier around the fire mage. I asked him one question: "What's your name?" Even though he was he was breathing hardly he said to me: "N-N-Natsu." Then, his eyes suddenly turned red and scales were coming from his face and body.

Mira grabbed my hand and told me it was unsafe to be here at this time. We were outside the door and all I could hear was yelling and screaming for that man. I instantly told Mirajane: "what the hell are they doing to him?" I asked. "There aren't doing anything to him." She told me. "It's Dragon Rage suddenly actives unexpectedly. They 're doing their best to calm down." I actually felt kind of worry for him. "Lucy, since you know about this, I hoping you'll help us get him back to the way he was."

I turned my head to window and saw Natsu sitting down, tried. I sad look on my face. _**"Natsu…" I thought.**_

Natsu was sitting down and was out of breath. Laxus and Markov were looking at him. "What do we do? We can't just do nothing like this." He said to his grandfather. "I know. But this for his own good. Besides we can't let other people know about this. If anyone would about his Dragon Rage's magic level. They can use to destroy us or worse the city and people itself. Natsu was sitting there remembering the woman who was staring at him. _**"Lucy… Heartiflia."**_ I he kept repeating her name.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**What do you think of Chapter 2 of this story. Please give a good review on as well as Chapter 1. I''ll be updating more of soon.**_

_**Sayonara.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone. This is Chapter 3 of Dragon Rage. Ihope you'll like it. Disclamier: I don't own Fairy Tail. Just the OC's.**_

* * *

_**Relaxation**_

I was on the elevator with Mira. I was still little bit baffled of that has happened. Nevertheless, I know about Natsu's Dragon Rage. And I intent on keep it a secret. "Mira." I said to her. "Do you know what causing him to go like this?" And she told me. "Well, I couple of years ago. He had agreement with one of comrades and things got really ugly fast." "What do you mean" I ask her. "Well, the guy started to make threats about him and his father, Ingeel."

Mirajane continued. "The guy punched Natsu really hard that was went flying through table. The guy laughed at him. And that's when his Dragon Rage went out of control. Natsu started to attack the man. He digs his own claws into him. Leaving scars around his skin and face. Then, Natsu started to choke him. When I saw him, his face expression became murderous and his were completely red. I felt really frightened of him."

I was shocked when Mira told me this. I had no idea. I was frightened myself. "Another one of comrades, a blue cat came in and tried to calm Natsu. However, he got caught in the crossfire. Natsu had the cat at his neck and nearly burned him to crisp. The master stopped him in the nick of time." I had to cover my mouth after hearing all of that. "Natsu collapsed on the floor. And that was that." said Mira. Never in all my life I would've expected or hear something like that.

"So, what happened to the cat?" I asked. "He's the hospital. But, he's still in critical condition. I'm not sure if he'll ever be 100% back to normal." "Oh, I see." I had my head down feeling sad. _**"Wow that must've taken a toll on him." I thought. **_We got to the first floor. And I see Calvin waiting for me. "There you are!" he said. "Well, I'll leave the two of you alone." said Mirajane, and she left. "Ready to go?" he said. I still I had a sad look on my face. "Is there something wrong, Lucy?" he said.

I regain my composure. "Yeah. I'm all right." I smiled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Good to you in high spirits." He said "Now, let's go on job!"

It was 5:00 p.m. And it was time for me to someone –on –one relaxation time for myself. The mission we went on was great. However, what was mind blowing to me is the extent of damage that was caused by someone. We don't who it is but, we're trying to update on as we can. We took the jewel regardless. Now, I've enough money to pay rent. So, I decided to use a little bit to have a little fun for myself.

I went inside the room and grab my stuff. I saw Erza getting ready to go home. "Hey, Erza. Going home?" I said. "Well, not yet. I've a night shift. " She said. "You know taking care of Natsu's problem." "Oh, I see." "So, what are you going to now?" she asked. "I'm going out on the town." Erza smiled. "Well, have fun . Invite me over one of these days." I gave her a nodded, and I headed out.

I went inside a bar called "Love and Lucky." It where my dad met my mom. And for some reason, that where parents named me Lucy. I was sitting at bar drinking some iced tea. I kept thinking about him for some reason. _**"P-please, h-help me."**_ I wonder about this whole situation right now. But it's best for me if I stay quiet right now. I heard someone opening the door.

A woman with light blue hair and brown eyes came inside the bar. And when I turned around, I knew who that person was. She was celestial mage like. Her name was Yukino Aguria. She was sitting right beside me. "I'll have a beer, please." she said. I looked at her and said: "Are you member of Sabertooth?" I said. "No, I'm actually a free wizard. "said Yukino. "I haven't joined an organization as of yet." I took a sip of my drink

"Well, if it something you're interested in. Come to Fairy Tail." I told her. "I'm sure we can use a helping hand." "I see. I think I might take you up that offer." Then, Yukino looked out the window and saw someone driving a bike. He parked on the side of the street. He got off his body and took off his helmet. His hair was jet black and so were his eyes. he had on a sexy black vest with nice pants to go with it. "Who's that guy?" Yukino said as the guy enter the bar. "Oh, him. That's Rogue Chutney." I think. I myself haven't even met all of the slayers.

"Rogue." Yukino said. He sat down right next to Yukino. "Get me a beer, please?" said Rogue. He looked at her. Yukino started to blush. "Lucy, how are doing on your missions?" he asked me. "I'm doing just fine." I said. "You know, the boss is really happy to have you and Sting in our organization. Oops. I forget your cats as well." Rogue chuckled. "Well, we're doing our best." he continued. "Hey, did you overheard Fairy Tail is having a big party for the girls coming up." "No. But, I wouldn't mind going." I told him. "Great."

Rogue was looking over my shoulder and he was looking at Yukino. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you." Rogue drank his beer and went over to the other side of the room to play pool. I turned to Yukino who was blushing. "Yukino, what's wrong?" I asked her. "Oh, it's nothing." she said to me. She got up, grab her things and left. I looked at her as she left. _**"I hope she's okay?" I thought.**_

Meanwhile back at the building, Natsu was sitting down in his cell. He was tossing a rock in the air. He remembers something his foster father, Ingeel taught him before he disappeared.

"_**Natsu…there's something you should know about your powers" said Igneel. "It's has a down effect called Dragon Rage." "Dragon Rage?" he said. "Yes. It's very dangerous for you to get angry at someone or something. Remember, you must control your anger. Otherwise, your anger will control your mind causing you to go insane and killing people." Natsu told him. "Don't worry, dad .I promise I won't get angry.**_

However, Natsu wished he would've listened to his father. Now, his friend is in a hospital bed. Some of the others are scared of him. And he's trapped inside this cell that is his "home". He thought about his friend and hoped that he was all right. Then, he heard someone came in. It was Erza. "Hello, Natsu." She said. "Calming down?" He looked at her. "Just a little bit." He said. "Anyway, the boss said that this week someone will be watching you for an hour." He was curious. "Who? Annoying ice-stripper?" he was referring to Gray. "Nope. It's one of our newcomers. Lucy Heartiflia."

Then, he heard that name again. "Lucy…" he said. He remembers the first time he had seen her. Her eyes were light brown and her hair was pure golden. He also remembered her face before his rage activated. She's was sad and worried about him. He sat down with his legs cross. "All right, then. That's good to hear." he said. Erza turned away with happy expression on her face. "You'll meet again tomorrow afternoon." Said Erza as close the door. Natsu lay his head down on the ground. "Lucy…" he said.

Later on that night, I had gotten a call from Mira. She told me that I'll be watching Natsu tomorrow. Somehow I felt good and concern. I would like to get know more about him, but I'm afraid that he might attack me. Just like in my dream.

I was inside the living room getting ready to write in journal when I heard someone knocking at my door. I opened it. And it was Calvin. "Hey, there Lucy?" he said to me. "Oh. Hey, Calvin, How do you…?" "I overheard this is where you'll be living now." "Uh…umm… yeah that's right" I said. We stood there for a moment. "Well, aren't you going to invite in?" he said. "Sorry. But, I have a strict policy of guys entering my room." I told.

Calvin put his hands on the wall. "Well, then. You should arrest me, officer. Because I've been a bad boy." I chuckled at that joke. "But, seriously. I don't like guys barging in uninvited." "Okay. I could take a hint. But remember, I don't give up that easily." He chuckled and went on his way. "I'll see you tomorrow then." "Okay." I told him. I closed the door and went by my desk to continued writing.

Then after a couple of hours, I've no idea what to write about. "Why's it so hard to write about something." I said. I decided to close my eyes and think for a moment.

_**She sees a man smiling at her. "Thank you. I think for the very first time, I feel very comfortable around my friends. More importantly, I feel very comfortable around you." She reached for his face, touch it smoothly, and she kiss him.**_

She woke up from that daydream. _**"What the heck is wrong with me?" I thought.**_ I think it time for me to watch a movie. She went to kitchen grab a bag of popcorn. Grab a movie to watch, pop in the DVD player, and have a nice one on one time with me, myself, and I.

In a certain place outside of the city was old building that has not been used in years. Inside, three hoodie people stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "The time of destruction is now." The hooded man said. "We don't know if this child will be capable of doing this type of thing, Ashido." said the second hooded man. "Don't worry. He'll do as we say or he'll just have to kill the people who hold near and dear into his heart." said Ashido.

He looked up to the sky. **"The wait is almost here. You'll be mine, Dragon Slayer."** he said with an evil smile on his face.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_**I think I done excellent job with this Chapter. Give me your comments and feedback. I'll upload the next chapter soon. **_

_**Sayonara.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Hello mina. Enjoy this sad but heartwarming Chapter 4 story**_

_**Disclamier I don't own Fairy , Mashima does. I only own the OC's.**_

* * *

_**A Start**_

I was on mission with Calvin and the others. I had good time for myself last night. I mean the movie was great and all. But, I slept through half of it. Anyway, there was some reporting's of houses being complete destroyed throughout certain parts of city. An all of them point to symbol that looks like a cross. So, we went there to investigate.

Erza, Carla, and I were asking some of the locals some questions while Calvin, Gray, and Wendy were searching for some clues. "So tell me, what happened exactly before you arrived home?" I asked the woman. "Well, I was on my way home from a late night job. When all of a sudden, I heard strange noises. Almost explosions coming from outside. I went inside my house, and I was attacked by someone I didn't even know." said the woman.

I could definitely tell with scar and burns on her arm she was telling the truth. "The person who attacked you, did you get a visual of him?" I asked. "No. But, I did get a good look of what he was wearing. A black hooded cape, perhaps?" The woman thought about something else. And then, she remembers something. "Oh, and the cape had a symbol on the back. Just like that one." The woman pointed me the strange symbol on the already destroyed house.

"I think we might have a lead" I said to myself. I gathered everyone here to tell the information I've gathered. "Well, Lucy. What did you find?" said Gray. "I talked to a witness and she said she had visual of what the man was wearing. He was wearing a black cape. And in the center of it, it had the exact same symbol of what we saw on destroyed fields."

Gray brought something up to our attention. "It's a go thing you mention that." He showed us something he found on the ground. "Look at this, a sliver bracelet that was still intact from the fire. And guess what? It had the exact same symbols from what you said, Lucy." "So, it looks like the man brought friends with him last night." said Carla. Erza looked at it. "We'll give to Levy so that she analyzes it. Right now, let's not get involved further into this matter. We don't want any problems from now."

We were all walking back to the guild. I realize that Calvin didn't say a word about our conversation. In fact, he didn't say anything throughout the whole entire mission. I looked at him and ask him. "Is there something wrong, Calvin?" and he replied. "Oh, it nothing. I'm just a little tired." A little? Yeah, right. If thinks that he's trying to get a date with me. He better think twice. Because, I'm not dating anyone. At least, not yet.

When reached to the organization, we heard screams. Girl screams coming from outside. Went in to see what was going on. When we found, Lisanna in a heat conversation with Ashley. And it was already getting ugly. I ran to Mirajane to see what was wrong while Erza and Gray were trying to stop them. "Mira. What the hell's going on?" I asked. "My sister was having an argument with Ashley." she said to me. "What kind of argument?" I asked. "I don't know something about her boyfriend, Sting and little bit about me."

"What the hell's wrong her? She is going to get in huge trouble." Then, I remembered what Gray told me that Ashley was rich and get told have and get anything she wants. I looked on and saw Erza was holding Lisanna back while Gray was holding Ashley. "Let go of me, Erza. This slut has to pay." Before, Ashley utter a word, Laxus came in, and she ran toward him, hugging him. "Oh, Laxus. Lisanna did something horrible to me." She cried. But, I knew she was just faking.

"Come on. How about we talk about this?" he said. They turned away. Not before Ashley stick her tongue out Lisanna aggravated her even more. But that's when Sting came in and calms her down with a kiss on the cheek. Lector came to help as well. "Don't let a bitch like her ruin your life. You're the only girl I need." he said. "Sting's right, Lisanna." said Lector. "She's nothing but a jerk." For a minute there, she was really happy to have those two at her side. "So then, let's go on a job." said Sting. And the two of them left.

I looked to Mira and she was really happy to see the two of them together. "Mira, are you all right?" I asked. "Oh. Yeah, it's just that I'm really happy for the two of them." she said. "Sting and Lisanna or Ashley and Laxus." I told her. "I don't know. Both, I guess." She had sad expression on her face. Now, I'm really worried about her. Maybe it's something that Ashley said about her. I just don't know. Mira looked at me and said: "Anyway, you should get ready to see Natsu now." I nodded.

I was in the elevator by myself. I wonder if something good or bad is going to happen while I'm down there. I walked down the hallway. I opened the door slowly and close it behind me. I saw him sitting down on the floor, looking at me. I grabbed a key in my pocket that Mira gave me before I came down here. I opened his cell. "Umm. Hello." I said to him. He didn't say anything. "I'm sure that we met; I'm Lucy." I extended my arm towards him. He grabbed my hand and starts to shake it. "Lucy…" he said. "Yes. And you're Natsu right?" he nodded his head.

"I'm here to look out for you. For an hour." I sat down with him. "So while we're waiting, is there anything you like to talk about?" He looked at me in strange way. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked. I shook my head and I told him. "No. I'm not afraid of you." But what I'm worried about is why did he attacked me and why was I crying and horrified in the first place. I heard a chuckle from him and then it turned into a laugh. "Thank goodness. I'm happy you aren't afraid of me." he said with a smile. I was a little stunned by this reaction.

"What do mean by that?" I asked him. "Well for starters, I sure Mira told you all about how my foster father Ingeel taught me how to use Dragon Slaying magic. Also about my dragon rage." he said to me. "Yes. She has told me about it." I said to him. "For long time after my father disappeared, I was a lonely. People always looked at me like I'm sort of freak of nature. Like an animal. That's was until the boss decided to take me into an organization called Fairy Tail."

Natsu continued. "There I met Gray, Mira, Laxus, Lisanna, and Erza. In addition, I made a friend good friend a blue cat named Happy." Then, I remembered that name. _**"That was cat that Mira told me about." I thought.**_ "However, something happened to him. I was getting into a fight with someone who said something bad about my father. That's when my rage kicked in. I was choking the man to death. Happy tried to stop me by attacking me head on. But, I use my breath attack and nearly turned my friend into ashes,"

I looked at him and saw his body trembling. "The master knocked out after I did it. When I came to, I was into the clinic. Markov explain to what had happened. Happy got second to third degree burns on his body. And he said was in hospital and won't come out for six months." He started to tear up. "I was saddened for what I did. I didn't …" he was sniffing. "I didn't…" And then, he burst out in tears. "I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just want to people to stop making bad comments about my father."

He was wiping his tears away. He looked at me and I realized myself I was tearing up. "Oh. I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't know you went though all heartache." I was wiping the tears from my eyes. "It's hard to believe that I would be the one causing all of this. However, I made a promise to myself." he said. "A Promise?" I asked. Natsu nodded. "A promise to my friends, Igneel, and Happy that I would be able to control my rage. And let not my anger get the best of me."

I was happy for him. Making a promise like that takes from encouragement and will. "I think that a good idea what you're doing." I said to him. "You think so?" he said. I nodded in response. "I knew it. I knew I made the right choice." He said to me while smiling. "In what?" I asked. He said to me: "My best friend." I blushed a tiny bit. "What's the matter?" he asked. I turned away. "Umm. It's nothing." I said to him. "_**Why did I just blush right now?" I thought.**_

"Lucy." Natsu said to me. "You know for the first time, I…" Before he could utter a word. He heard someone coming inside. It was Gray, Erza, and Levy. I turned to him. "Looks like my hour is up, I better get going." I stood up on my feet. "Well, it was nice meet you again, Natsu. I hope we can get to talk again soon." Natsu smiled at me. "Yeah. I hoping we can talk some more." I walked up but, Natsu grabbed my hand. "Lucy." He said to me. "Umm, yes Natsu." I replied. He sniffed my arms "You smell nice." he said.

I shook my hand. "Oh. Thanks." I quickly got out of the cage and closed it. I came out of the room and Levy followed right behind me. "So, how was it?" she asked. "It was all right" I said to her. "Natsu seems to be an all right kind of guy." "He's a great guy. You'll get to know him a lot better soon enough." Levy smiled. "Now come on, there's someone I would love for you to meet." Levy quickly grabbed my hand and we toward the elevator.

Natsu was left alone with Gray and Erza. "How was your little conversation, fire breath?" said Gray. "Shut up, ice pick." "Boys" Erza was glaring at them. They jumped and apologized for their behavior. "Well, she was kind of nice." Natsu said. "We talk about my problem and near the end of it, she started to cry." He had his head down and smiled. "And best of all, my rage didn't react. Not once."

Gray and Erza were surprised by this. "She's good friend to hang around with isn't she?" he said to them. Erza smiled. "Yes. She really is." She said. Gray nodded in response to her agreement. Natsu tilted his head toward the ceiling. "Lucy, I'm glad that we're making a start today. This could be a great friendship for us."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Let me know about what you think of this chapter. I'll be uploading more soon.**_

_**See ya.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lucy didn't feel independent in My True Feelings. Many people didn't even like it. So in this chapter I made her a little independent. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclamier:I don't own Faitry Tail. Just the OC's.**_

* * *

_**Fighting my own battles.**_

Levy and I came out of the elevator. We headed to the back of the building. There we came across a long black hair mage who had strange piercings, and red eyes. And the worst part of it all is: He was eating… nails? We stopped for a second. "Wait here, Lu-chan." Said Levy as she walked towards the man. "Lu-chan?" I thought. "What? Do I've a nickname now?" Levy bought the man to me. "Lucy, I want you to meet someone. This is Gajeel Redfox." She turned to him. "Gajeel, this's Lucy. Our newcomer here." I stare at him.

"Isn't that bad for your body?" I said to him. "Not if you're a dragon slayer like me." he said to me. "Dragonslayer?! You mean?" "Yup. Gajeel is a dragon slayer like Natsu and the others. He's an Iron Dragon Slayer." she said to me. "Wendy, Salamander, and I were all taught by our dragons." He said to me. "Salamander?" I said. "It's our nickname to Natsu. After all, he looks like a salamander." said Levy. Gajeel continued. "They taught us everything about life including learning their magic." Then, Gajeel had worried look on his face.

"Then, one day all of our parents suddenly disappeared. We didn't know why they disappeared or for what reason." Gajeel clench his fists and he was suddenly there was determination in his eyes. "However, we hoping that one day will be able to see our parents again." I was amazed by his determination. I am hoping that Natsu and Wendy feel the same way. "Anyway Lucy, I should be going now" Levy said to me. "Where are you off to?" I asked her. "Gajeel and I are going out on mission.

"We?" he said to me. "Yes, we. Besides you owe a new pair of wind reading glasses." Levy said to Gajeel. "Come on. I said I was sorry, right?" said Gajeel. I watched them head off back inside the building.

Later on that evening, I was back at Love and Lucky Bar. I was sitting at the table munching on some food when Yukino came in. She saw me and sat on the other side of the table. "So, did you talk with the master?" she told me. "I haven't yet talked to him. But hopefully, I would get the chance." I said to her. "That's great." Then, we heard rumbling noises coming from outside. Rogue was his motorcycle again and this time he wasn't alone.

He had cat with him who's dress up like a frog. He came in the door with his pet. He looked around and took off his glasses. He turned his head and notices that Yukino and I were sitting down talking. He walked towards us. "Hey there, ladies. Mind if I join you?" said Rogue. I smiled "Sure. Go for it." He sat next to Yukino. "So, what are you doing back here?" I said to him. "Well, Frosch and I were on a mission. And after we came back, we saw two mysterious figures hovering over us."

"What?" I said. Rogue nodded. "Lately, strange things are happening around here. I'm sure you are aware of that." He said to me. "Are you talking about strange marks I saw earlier today?" I said to him. "You saw them as well?" said Fro. "Yeah. But I'm not sure that they mean." I said. "If I'm not mistaken, those marks come from the dark guild, Hell Eagles." Said Yukino.

"Hell Eagles?!" I said to her. She nodded her head. "Before they became a dark guild, they became an official guild like the rest of them. There wizards were very high in rank. And were the best in Fiore kingdom. However, a couple of year ago something terrible happened. One of the wizards was doing experiment on increasing a person magical power. And the person used his magic and made him as a slave killing everyone and everything in sight. That even killed their master. " I stopped her. "Wait a minute, isn't the same as Dragon Rage?" I said. "I think you got it wrong, Lucy." Said Rogue. "Our Dragon Rage activates by our instinct. For me as a Shadow Dragon Slayer. I learned how to control it very well. However, this person uses regular wizards to control them and do there biding." Yukino continued talking.

"The Magic Council found out about this incident. And were able to save the wizards who were brainwashed. As punishment for their actions, Hell Eagles was force to be disbanded and some were even arrested. However, they are some who still commit evil crimes to this today." she said. "Really?" I said. "Yes, but, I think it very dangerous to for wizard to figure out what their up to." Said Rogue. "Yeah. Fro thinks so too." said the cat.

That's the exact same thing that Erza told me. I've a funny feeling that this dark guild is going to do something horrible. "Anyway, Fro. We should be going now. It's already getting late." Fro smiled at Rogue. "Mmm. Fro thinks so, too." he said to him. They got up from the table. "Well it has been nice talking with you." Rogue said to us. "Lucy." He turned to Yukino and stare at her. "Yukino." And he walked off. Yukino just stood there blushing.

Then I smirked to myself and realized that Yukino has a thing for Rogue. Fro came back to our table with a piece of paper in his hands. Yukino picked it up and realize it was his cell number. "Rogue said to give him a call anytime. Maybe all three of us will go on missions." said Frosch. "It'll be fun." I turned to him and said: "Oh, don't worry. We'll definitely call." I said it a smile on my face. Yukino still didn't understand what just happened. But, she took the piece of paper and shoved it into her pocket. She looks at me and said: "Why are you smiling like that?" she asked. I told her. "Oh, No reason."

The clouds started to roll in the night. I was walking back to the apartment when I felt drops of water on my head I looked up and it started to rain. I was running from the rain. "Perfect. This is just perfect I'm going to get completely soaked." I said to myself. While I was running from the rain, I saw a strange person walking in the rain with hooded cape protecting him from the rain. I stopped and looked closely at him. I saw a strange symbol on the back of his cape. That's when I remember the discussion at the bar. This man I saw, he's a wizard of the Hell Eagle group.

I stopped him but, he ran when he saw me. I quickly pursue the man down a dark wet alley. He turned to me after he stopped running. I stopped and took out my whip and grabbed one of my gate keys. "Are you a member of the Hell Eagles?" I said to him. He had on a mask to protect his identity. He continued to look at me. "Well?!" I yelled. He made a dead spilt at me. I quickly summoned a sprit.

"Open, Gate of Golden Bull, Taurus!" I yelled.

"MOOOOO!" Taurus yelled. "I'm counting on you, Taurus" I told him. "Moo. Just leave to me, Lucy-san." The cow grabbed his axe and longue forward at the man. But jumped on Taurus axe and me. Luckily, I can fight too. I grabbed my whip and made my first move. I was able to get a scratch on him. He maintained his balance and stepped sided Taurus after he attacked him.

He stood up and scratches on his arms and cape. I smiled "Don't underestimate me. I'm Fairy Tail wizard." He took his cape. I look at the description of him. He had spikey hair and he bare the Hell Eagle mark on his left arm. "Fairy Tail?" he said to me. He tilted his head slowly. Then, I felt a strange vibe. I looked at him and saw a powerful aura following through him. That's then I realize that his magic was increasing rapidly.

"_**Oh no." **_I thought to myself. _**"I need to make a move and I need to make it now."**_ I pointed at him. "Taurus. Now." I yelled at him. "Moo. Understood Lucy-sama." Taurus jumped high and aimed for the man. However just when the sprit was about to strike, the man magic was suddenly charged and he destroyed the sprit in just one strike. "Taurus!" I yelled. I never had seen a magic like that before. The man looked at me. I was getting angry.

Just when I was ready to summon another sprit. He took me by surprised and tried to wrestle me to the ground. I counted attacked by pushing my body weight off of his and push him away from me while making an attack on him. I saw pieces of his mask broke off. He grabbed his face and looked and said: "Fairy Tail Wizard. I'll kill you and your organization. And our master will bring a new era into this world." "Like hell, we are going to let that happen." I use my whip again but he dodged it. He climbed on the walls and was on top of a roof and he ran fairly quickly.

The rain was still pelting down at me. "Damn it" I said to myself. "Who's this guy?" I turned my attention to the hoodie cape he left behind. I picked up. "I better show this to the master tomorrow. Maybe this might be a clue about what they're plotting." I carried with me and continued to run from this horrible weather. I finally reached home. I was soaking wet and tried. "Whoa. I feel as though my body was in putting battle. I didn't think about going into my bedroom and sleep. I just lie down on my couch. "Time to go night- night" I said. And I was out like a light.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, what do you think of it? Give me your thoughts and feels about the chapter. I'll be uploading more soon.**_

_**See ya!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another chapter made by me. I hope you this one. This one has Natsu's point of view.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Just the Oc's.**_

* * *

_**Stepping into the light.**_

I was very well rested today. But, my mind was going nuts last night. Just who was that man? Where did he come from? Why did their master have a grudge against the wizards including Fairy Tail?

_**A few minutes ago.**_

_**I was in Markov's office. Talking to him. Mira and Laxus was there was well. "What?" said Markov. "A wizard from the Hell Eagles?" I nodded. "I just spotted him last night after I was walking home." Were you okay?" said Mira. "Yeah. I wasn't hurt." I picked the cape that I found and showed it to them. They were in shock. "There's no doubt about it." said Laxus. "That's their guild mark." **_

"_**But, why would they attack innocent people and destroyed many homes in the process?" said Mira. "I'm not sure. But what I do know is these guys have a goal." said Markov. "I'll give the cape to Fried so he could analyze it." said Laxus. "For now, we aren't going to go any further with this investigation." said Markov. "But, master." Mira interrupted me. "Lucy, we all know how you feel. Really. But, we can't have any problems with the Magic Council." **_

"_**We've always have problems with the council and they are trying really hard to make us disbanded." said Laxus. "We love this place too much just to be gone by the council." "Do you understand this now, Lucy." said Lucy. I didn't realize they care for this place so much. I nodded my head. "Yes. I understand, Master."**_

I still was sitting down on the table feeling a bit disappointment. Even though, I understood what the master is saying but, I worried about the people. What if those guys continued to keep doing the same again. "What should I do?" I said to myself. I was feeling depressed until one of the wizards came here and talk to me. I think his name was Romeo. "Hey there, Lucy. Is there something wrong?" he said to me. "Uh. Nothing's wrong." I replied. "Are you sure? You look a little sad."

"I'm just a little tried that's all." I smiled. "I see." He said. Then, he smiled. "Guess what Lucy?" he said. "What?" I replied. "Gildharts Clive is coming back!" he said. "Gildharts?" I said. "He's the most powerful wizard here in Fairy Tail." "Really?!" I asked. Romeo nodded. "He mostly comes to Fairy Tail for some time now. But now a day, he embarks on different on Double SS class mission." "Wait, he's an SS class wizard?!" I was shocked. "Of course. He's really friendly with everyone including Natsu." He said.

"Wait, he has a friendly relationship with him?" I said to him. "He was always like a father to Natsu. Always teaching him new stuff. I think Natsu always calm around him. And not just him, but to Everyone in the organization." I have to agree with him I mean I do have a conversation with him. He felt calm. So, maybe deep down he's not a bad person at all.

We heard footsteps coming from the doorway. It was Gildharts himself. "Gildharts!" Romeo ran to him and gave him a hug. "Romeo." said Gildharts. "I've seen you have grown up. Wow, you look just like your father. Speaking of which, how the old man?" he said to him as he put him down. "My father is all right. His health is slowly improving, but he's fine." he said to him. "That's good to here." Clive turned to me. "Oh. And who might you be?" Gildharts said to me as walking towards me. "I'm Lucy. I'm newcomer here in the organization." I said to him.

"Nice to meet you, Gildharts." I shook his hand. "Pleasure is all mine." "So, what are you up to?" I asked him. "I 'm planning to stay in town for a few weeks." he said to me. "After that, I back to going on missions." "That's great." I looked at my watch. "Oh, no. I have to go. I should be watching Natsu now." I said to myself. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you." Gildharts stopped me. "Hold on a minute, Can I coming with you?" he said to me. "I promised Natsu a little something." I nodded in response.

We reached the bottom floor where Natsu is. And when we got off, I heard his screaming and yelling. I feel sad that he has to go through like this. I opened the door, and I saw Natsu on the floor, out of breath. "Natsu." I said to him. He slowly looked up and saw me. "Lucy" he said. He turned his head and saw Gildharts standing beside me. "Gildharts" he yelled happily. "Good to see you again, Natsu." He said to him. Gildharts walked towards him. I followed. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm doing pretty well. Struggling but doing pretty good." said Natsu. "That's good. Because, I've a surprise for you." The Salamander was getting excited. "Really? What's it?" he said. "How about you and I have a walk on the town. A little fun if you will." Clive said to him. "Fun?" Natsu said. "So, what do you say? Will you accept?" Natsu was sitting down with his legs across and scratching his head. "I don't know." He said. "Don't worry if you get out of control, I'll be there to stop you." he said to him. "Umm…" Natsu was pointing his finger at me. "Can she come with us?"

I smiled. "Of course. Besides, I supposed to be watching you for the day." Natsu sighed and smiled. "Thank goodness." "Finally!" he yelled. "I'm free from this stupid cage." Clive and I had no choice but to laugh at that expression. "Wait outside, Lucy." Gildharts said to me. "We'll be out in a few minutes." "Okay" I replied.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I was so excited to out of this stupid cage for once. It was smelly and dirty. I think I might have chosen to stay at home instead. But, like the old saying: Be careful what you wish for. But, the good news is that going to see different places, and eat tons and tons of food. Maybe even, just maybe, we might go to the hospital and see if my blue friend is all right.

Gildharts, of course, is coming with me. But, I didn't want to have guy-on-guy time. So, I decided to ask Lucy to come with us. I don't why never since we saw each other first time. I've feel something in my heart that was slowly beating. In mind, I thought it was my dragon rage. But, I think that's silly. I elongated my whole body. "Oh well." said to myself. "I guess I'm going have to keep this little thing to myself." Gildharts gave me some new clothes and I went to take a shower.

* * *

After I waited for 30 minutes, the boys were ready to go. I saw Natsu wearing some black fitted jeans, some sandals and a dark blue t-shirt with no sleeves, showing his guild mark. And, of course, he was wearing his scarf. I was stood there. "Are you ready to go, Lucy." he said to me. I did saying for a few moments until I said: "Y-Yes." My cheeks were a light pink just like his hair. "What's wrong?" he said. "Do I look weird?" he asked. "No. Not at all." I replied. He smiled. "Ha. That's good" he said.

All of us were outside the town seeing many different places. "Wow. It's has been a while since I step foot in town." said Natsu. He saw everything: The buildings, the people, and the cars that were passing by. It was very exciting for him. A little girl came and approached to us. "Excuse me." She said. "Would you like a scarf handmade? My Grandmother made it very special to us." Natsu whispered into Guildharts' ear.

He nodded. Guildharts whispered into girl's ear. She smiled. She ran to her grandma only to come back with two scarfs in her hand. "Thank you." the girl said. Guildharts gave her a wad of cash. "Not a problem." He said to her. Then, he turned his attention to us. "Let's go." We stopped at nearby restaurant to eat. I was kind of startle. Not the by Natsu chowing down on the food. But, the way he's eating it like it's going out of style. "I guess he had good meal in a long time." I thought. "Aw, man" Natsu was talking with mouth full. "This food the best." He said.

Guildharts gave a slight chuckle. I looked down and saw the bag with the two scarfs inside of it. "So Natsu, Are you ready for the desert?" Guildharts said to him. Natsu nodded. But before that, he went to the bathroom. Guildharts and I were alone. "So tell me something, Guildharts." I said to him. "Why's Natsu so attached to that scarf he's wearing?" Guildharts responded with: "Because, that scarf is important to him. Igneel gave it to him when he was little before he disappeared."

"Since then, he has not let go of it." Clive tilted his head up for quick minute. "He always hoped for the day for this father to return. I got to say, the kid got heart and sprit." No wonder he brought those scarfs because he always reminded of foster dad. Natsu came back from the bathroom. "So, guys. That did you guys talked about?" he asked us. "Oh, it's nothing" we said in union.

* * *

It was evening time; the sun was staring to set. We were walking down the street. "We should head back. It's getting late." I told them. I know. That's why we need to make one more stop." said Natsu. We arrived at the Magnolia Hospital, a hospital design to help injured people and/ or wizards alike. We got to the front desk. "Excuse me, Ma'am" said Clive. "But, we are here to see a blue Exceed. His name's Happy. He's in our guild."

Clive showed his mark to the woman. Then, she said: "He's on the fourth floor. Visiting hours will be over in 15 minutes, sir." "Thank you." Clive said to her. He turned to us giving the thumbs up that we can go see Happy.

His room number was 320. Natsu saw him sleep on the bed resting. "He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping." he said. I turned to him. "Well, don't be shy. Go in and talk with him." I held on to the bag with the scarf inside. I gave to him. He knocked on the door. "Come in." said Happy. Natsu entered. "Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" he said. "I've been better. The doctor said I've been healing up very quickly. And I should to be out of the hospital in a couple of weeks."

"Really?!" Natsu said. Happy nodded. "Oh, thank goodness." Natsu was excited. "Everyone will be super happy to see you again. We'll celebration for you return." Natsu was looking at his friend who seems sad. "Anyway, how are you feeling, Natsu?" said Happy. "Me?" "You know with your Dragon Rage." Natsu sighed. "Well, I 'm trying to control it each and every day. But, I'm trying my hardest." he said. "That's really good to hear." he said. Natsu sat down and picked up the bag.

"Here, I want to give you something." He pulled the scarf out of the bag. "It's a scarf that girl and her grandmother made. This scarf is blue and it has your favorite food on it. Fishes." Natsu smiled. "Wow. That's amazing." Happy smiled. "Thank you, Natsu." said the Exceed. I knocked on the glass window and showing him the time telling him it was time to go. "Who's that?" said Happy. "Your girlfriend?" Natsu blushed and retaliate. "Shut up. She's my friend Lucy. And I'm hoping you would get to meet her after you feel better.

He grabbed the bag, got up of the chair and headed toward the door. Happy stopped him. "Natsu." He turned to his friend. "Don't give up. Keep on fighting for yourself." Natsu happily smirked. "Thanks buddy." And he left.

We return to the front of my apartment. "Are you sure you be all right?" said Clive. "Yeah. Besides, there's no one here but a few people living here including my landlord." I said to them. "All right, then. I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow." He walked off. "Natsu! Coming?" he yelled at him. "In a minute." He yelled back. Natsu turned to me. "Here, Lucy." He handled it to me. "It little friendly gesture." he said. "Oh, thank." I said to him.

He walked up a little close to me and started to sniff me. "Why are doing that to me?" I said to him. "I don't know but you smell so good." he continued to sniff. This was awkward. He stopped sniffing and he looked at me. That's when he blushed. "Aahh. I'm sorry. I got little carried away." He took a stepped back. "Umm. I see you tomorrow. Hey, Guildharts wait up." he yelled as he ran.

I stood there with a bag in my hand. "Strange guy." I said. "But in the end, he did have some fun today." I looked at the moonlight sky and headed inside. On the rooftops, A Hell Eagle wizard was looking at Natsu and Guildharts walking back to the guild. "Master, I think we've found new our experiments. These Dragonslayers will be the key to our revenge." said the wizard

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be more soon. Next one will have explict scenes with a certain ice mage if you know that I mean.**_

_**See ya.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello mina! I hope you enjoy this story so far. Sorry for the delay. School, Stress, Writers block: It hard life for me. Anyway, As i promised in the chapter there's going to be some expllict scenes, language, and horror. SO Be Warned! Enjoy the Chapter!**_

_**Discalmier: Sorry I don't own Fairy Tail. It all goes to Mashima.**_

* * *

_**The Frightening Site**_

I was inside the mess hall this morning trying to get an early start. I was drinking some tea when Ashley suddenly walked in. She was a mess. I could smell the sake from a mile away. And her eyes were red and droopy. With the expression on her face she didn't get any much sleep last night or she just partying with Laxus if that was the case. Then, she looks at me in a bad way. I just ignore her and drink my tea. She was walking closer to me as the smell gotten stronger. "Well, Well, Look the cat brought in." she said. "It's Miss I'm So Innocent." I continue to drinking. "Tell me something, what's like to be left all lone? With no family, no friends, no future. "

"We are the same. You same you and me. We could be like sisters." I interrupted her. "Ashley, you need to go home. You wasted" She yelled at me. "And what are you going to do?! Go to the master and tell on me." She was teasing me. And I was getting angered by it. "You know I've been watching you. Talking to that guy Calvin. You must be pretty popular with the boys. Hitting them up one by one." I stoop up from my chair and I turned to her. "Okay, first of all Calvin and I are just teammates. Second, I don't know what kind of crap you put out there. But, am I not like you." I quickly stormed off.

"You're fucking slut. Just like your mother." That last part really made me pissed off. I retaliate by smacking her face. I didn't like people who insult my family especially if they are dead. She moves back to the table. Ashley touched her reddish cheek. I was out of breath, and I quickly went to the bathroom. I enter into the bathroom stall and let out my anger by hitting one of the walls. Then, I remember the good times I had with my mom. And the way she taught celestial magic to me before she died. Suddenly, my anger became sadness. I was tears. I missed my mom so much that I wish I go back in time and save her.

I kept crying and crying until someone heard me. She opened the stall door and saw me crying. It was Erza. And she wasn't alone. Yukino was with her as well. "Lucy?" said Erza. I stood up and wiped the tears off my face. "Oh, Hi guys." I tried to keep my composure. "Why were you crying?" said Yukino. "I rather not talk about it." I told them as I leave the room. "Lucy, wait." Erza reached out her hand and touch her shoulder. Yukino looked back her as Erza shook her head telling her not to pursue her.

Earlier on today, I was on mission with Wendy, Gray, Erza, Carla and Calvin. We were trying to capture bandits who stealing the city's food supply. More importantly, they were a female group. We were outside the city. "This place that they were robbing the food supply." said Calvin. "Why would they steal in such a place like this?" said Carla. "Who knows? From the look of it, they might be watching their diets." said Gray. I turned to him. "Gray. Where are your clothes?" He looked down to see he was only wearing boxers. "Oh, shit." he said. Calvin interrupted them. "Wait a minute. Gray, I think you just gave me an idea" he said. "Huh?" We were all confuse about he had said.

All of female bandits were robbing the food supply and took two people as hostage. "Are you done yet, girls?" said the first bandit. "Our boss is waiting for us." "Just give us a couple of seconds." said the second bandit. They heard someone coming in the front. Gray and Calvin were standing in the front. All of the female bandits were surrounding them. "Okay ready to put our plan into motion, Gray?" he said to Gray. "Ready as I'll ever be." he said to him.

Gray titled his head up and breathes slowly. _**"Okay. Here I go." **_He thought to himself. He starts to strip down and so did Calvin. "Hi there, ladies" Gray said in a sexy voice. He starts to lick his tongue erotically at them. Meanwhile the two people were trapped in the office room was screaming for help. Then, they heard someone opening the door. I was able to open the door and tried to untie them. "Shh." I said to them. "Don't worry. We're the good guys." I continue to untie them. _**"I hope those guys are stalling them good. I hope." **_I thought to myself. Hoping that Calvin's little plan didn't turn sour.

Back outside, Gray and Calvin were both stripped down to their boxers. "My friend and I here are kind of lost." Gray licked his finger and touched his nipple. "So, we were wondering if you girls would show us a path out of here." said Calvin as bounce his pecs. The female guys were all blushing as the guys began to touch each other. "Wow, I can't believe what I'm seeing here." The first bandits said. "I know this unreal." The second bandit said. "Unbelievable." said the third bandit. "I can't believe I'm so thirsty after looking at them." They quickly turned away from them.

"Why don't we grab some energy drinks while still grabbing the supplies." said the second bandit. The first bandit agrees with them. "Good idea. Let's leave these muscle fags to jerk off." They all laughed as they left. "Damn." said Calvin. "Looks like we're going to have to stick to the old plan." He turned to Gray. "Gray, Let's..." Before he said anything, Gray was in a depressed, shock state. "Gray! Pull yourself together." "I can't." Gray said to him.

I was able to free two people from the office. I told them to call the police as they ran. "Thank goodness." Then, I felt a shadow fall on me. I turned around and saw big sized woman standing in front of me. She uses her big mallet to crush me into pieces. But, I avoided the attack. I slide under her and ran.

She was catching up to me. I was outside the building. I turned to see that she wasn't behind me. I sighed. Then again, I felt the strange shadow of the woman behind me again. I dodged it a second time. I looked up and realized that her eyes were different. The color was red, not white. And when I remember Natsu going Dragon Rage for the first time, his face had looker of a murder. _**"So, this woman here is being controlled?"**_ I thought to myself. _**"But by who? And why?"**_ I took a step back. She charged straight at me. I quickly summoned one of my spirits.

"Open! Gate of the maiden, Virgo." My spirit was summoned. "You summoned me princess." Said Virgo. "Stop her for me." I told her. "As you wish." She got underground and was able to stop her in her tracks by making a big hole to trap her in the ground. The woman tried to get out but to no avail. "Nice work, Virgo." I said to her. "Is it punishment yet, Princess?" she asked. "I'm thank you! Now go back to your world, please." I yelled. And she went. I heard footsteps coming behind me. It was Calvin. "Hey, Lucy. Are you all right?" he asked. I nodded. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I was able to free the two men and told to find the police. Wendy and Carla should be watching them in the sky right now."

"What happened to Gray?" I asked. He scratches his head. "Yeah about that. Look like my plan backfired. Seems those girls didn't take a liking of us." I blow out a sigh. "Great. Then it looks like Erza is the only one that can stop them." He laughed. "And go thing too, she doesn't like nobody touching her favorite cake." He continued to laugh. Then suddenly, I heard the ground start to shake. "What the hell is happening?" said Calvin. Then, the woman popped up from the ground and stared at me. _**"This's bad."**_ I thought. Before I could protest, Calvin was beside me. "Lucy, go to Gray and the others. I handle her." "But, Calvin." "Don't argue with me. I said…" Before he could even finish his sentence, the woman punches him in the gut, taking all the air out of him. "Damn it." he said as he falls to the ground. "Calvin!" I yelled.

I ran towards him, but the lady pinned me down to the ground and start to choke me. "Let go of me." I tried to say. I looked closer and a strange mark on her wrist. _**"Wait a minute, this mark."**_ I remember the mark I saw on the cape. _**"Could this lady be a…?"**_ I start to scream as she chokes my throat even harder. "L-Lucy." said Calvin as he tries to get up. Then, he saw something happening to the lady her wrist was glowing. "Calvin." Someone yelled. He turned to see Gray was the one calling him. "Gray, what are doing here? Where's Erza?" he asked. Erza and I have taken care of those girls. She watching them until the police has arrived."

Gray turned to what was going to unfold. "What the hell is that?" he said. I closed my eyes to protect myself the blinding light. The woman stopped choking me and started to back away from me. I opened my eyes and saw what was unfolding. The woman's body was starting to swell up. Her magic began to overload itself. But the part that shocked me was that a sharp object of some kind was cutting threw her intestines and came out of her body. She was spewing out of blood. I watched in horror. "Please, help me." She screamed. All of us stood there. We couldn't believe that was happening.

"No. Please. **AHHHHHHHHHH!"** She said the object pierced her heart to causing her to fall to her death. Her eyes were wide open as she falls. Then, her body began to disintegrate to dust. I was shaking in my boots. Somehow I want to scream right there and then. I couldn't even move. I turned to Gray and Calvin who just saw it as well. Then suddenly, after seeing all of it, Gray started to throw up.** "AHHHH!"** Someone screamed. "That must be Erza." Said Calvin. "I'll go to her." Said Gray as he wiped his mouth and hurried over there.

"Lucy, let's go to Wendy and Carla." he said to me. I stood there in shock. "Lucy, come on." Again I didn't even move. Why would this dark guild experiment on typical mages and then just kill them. That's murder. Then, Calvin's hand extended towards me. "It all right, Lucy. I'm here for you." He said in calm voice although he was scared. I reached out his hand and got up to my feet. "Can you walk?" I nodded a little bit. "Okay. Then, let's go." And we went on our way.

Gray rush inside the building and saw Erza standing in the corner. She was crying. The Queen of the Fairies had never felt so scared in her life. Gray looked down and saw the girl bodies dead on the floor. The blood was spewing out of them. Then, their bodies were turned to dust. "Holy… Just what are we dealing with here." said Gray.

After the mission was over, we immediately returned to the guild without saying a word. However, I went straight home. I was still too shock on just happened. I lay down on the chair. So, this was what Yukino was telling me about. "This is dark guild is truly heartless." I said. "They don't give a damn about other people lives." I was just about to fall asleep when I heard someone knocking on the door. I got up and answer it. It was Calvin. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he said. I tried to smile. "A little in shock but I'm all right." I opened the door for him. "Come on in." I said to him, and he enters inside. "Nice place you got here." he said "Thanks." I replied. He turned to me "So, anyway the police don't know what had happened so they are going to rule this as suicide. I told the master about it and stated to us. Not go on mission for while until he can figure this whole thing out." "Oh. I see." I felt a little sad. "Come on, Lucy." He started to rub my hair. "Cheer up. Thing will work out for the better." He headed out the door but not until I stopped him.

"Thank you, Calvin. You know for helping me up." I smiled a little bit. He turned to me. "Allow me to give you my thanks by taking you out on the town and having a nice dinner. Just the two of us." He said to me. "I –I think I like that" I replied. "Great so then it's a date. I'll pick you up from your place tomorrow at 8 p.m. See you, then. Lucy" He said to me as he walked out. I closed the door behind me. I slid down on the floor. "Yeah, see you then, Calvin." I can't believe I'm going on a date with him.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you like this Chapter. Please give your review about the chapter. I'll be writing more soon. **_

_**See ya.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_** Hell mina! I hope this chapter bring to everyone's expectations. Enjoy ! **_

_**Disclamier: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima does. I just own the OC's.**_

* * *

_**The Date.**_

It was tomorrow evening. I told Mira that wasn't going to be in today. She told me it was fine. Besides, Sting, Lector, and Lisanna were going over to Natsu's home to check up on him. Not that I was worried for him. It's just that I'm so glad that he going to live in place with bedroom, kitchen, and indoor plumbing. I chuckled. "It's nice to see him happy." I said to myself getting ready to take a shower. "It kind of makes me happy." I smiled. Then, I realized I was thinking about him. "Oh come on, Lucy. Snap out it." I say.

"You're supposed to be going on a date with Calvin. You shouldn't be thinking about Natsu." But somewhere in my mind I just couldn't help it. I sighed and went to take a bath. Meanwhile, Natsu was relaxing in his home. Clive told him that Happy should be out of the hospital in a week. Just in time for Fairy Tail's big celebration. It's that party that Mira and the girls constructed all by themselves. Even master agree with it. It going to have contests, food, and fireworks. And for reason, it has something big for the girls only. He doesn't know why they plan it but, it's going to be something bad. For the boys.

Then, he heard someone knocking on the door. He answered it. "Yeah." Natsu said. "It's go to see you again, Natsu." Natsu recognize the blue hair and the red scar on his face. "Jellal!" he said as he gave him a quick hug. Jellal used to be a member of the council. However due to evil intentions in the past, he was arrested for his crimes. But now, he out of prison. He's a changed person. "Come on in." he said. Jellal came inside. "So, how's life treating you?" Natsu asked him. "Well, people are slowly starting to accept me. But it's a start." said Jellal. "That's good to hear." Natsu replied.

"Anyway, how are you doing with controlling your Rage?" Jellal asked. "I'm trying." The salamander said to him. "But, it's like it has a mind of its own." "Don't give up. Soon or Later, You'll have complete control of it." He said to him. Natsu lay down on his bed. "I hope you are right." "Listen, did you overhear the news lately?" "What news?" Natsu said to Jellal. "Some of the official guilds are secretly being targeted by group called Hell Eagles." Natsu jumped out of bed. "Hell Eagles?" he said. Jellal nodded.

"In recent events, wizards from different guilds are controlled by these guys. Earlier today, Lucy and the others were on a mission to stop a couple of bandits. And things went horrible. These girls were actually mages form a guild called Fox Hound. Apparently, they master didn't know about this as well." Natsu was shocked by this. "Did their master know about their stealing?" he asked. "No. I'm afraid not. She was in shock by this." Natsu was curled his fist. "Lucy, is she all right?" Jellal stared at him. "She's fine. She's resting." Natsu grabbed his sandals and put them on. "What are you doing?" Jellal asked. "I'm going to go see her." He had serious expression. Jellal stopped him. "I'm sorry. But, I can't let you do that." he said.

"But, Jellal." Jellal interrupted him. "Natsu, thinking of the dangers then your gets out of control. If you go out there, you are putting everyone at risk. Please Natsu, just stay inside until tomorrow. Please." Natsu was disappointed. He wanted to go check on his friend. But at the same time, he didn't want to risk himself of going out of control. He blew out a sigh and said. "All right, fine. I'll wait until tomorrow." said Natsu. Before Jellal left, he asked Natsu a question. "How's Erza?" he asked. Natsu said: "She's alive as always. Maybe, she's thinking about you." Jellal blushed at that last comment. "Well then, I guess I'll be fine you then." He closed the door on his way out. Natsu jumped back on his bed. "_**I wonder how everyone is doing tonight." **_he thought.

I was inside my dressing room wearing a dress that I brought and I had my hair into a pony tail. I looked myself in the mirror. I definitely look a lot like mama but cuter." I said to myself. If only she was here now. Then, I looked down at the scarf Natsu gave me days back. I couldn't waste a good gift so I decided to wear it out tonight. Then, I hear the doorbell rang. Calvin was wearing a black t-shirt, long john jeans, and black shoes. He was amazing. "Hey, there." he said to me. "Hi." I replied. He had a bouquet of red rose in his hand.

"Here, these are for you." he handed them to me. "Oh, thank you." I smiled. He looked at me. You look beautiful." he said to me. "Thanks for the comment. So, are we ready to go?" I said to him. He nodded. I grab my things, locked up, and we were gone. We headed to Diamond Beach. It's a private beach where mages can train or just relax on the beach. But, tonight was something special. "Why are you taking me here?" I said. "Look up." I looked up and saw so many stars. I was amazed by their glow. I mean I never seen something like this before. "Amazing, right?" Calvin continued. "My father always brought me here when I was little. It was incredible. Seeing so many like that."

"Well, what happened to your father?" I asked him. "He passed away when I was 13 years of age. On his bed, he always told me these words. If you ever lonely, lost, or maybe even scared, just talk to someone. They'll help you. And listen to your heart, it always lead you the right way. I kept those words behind me ever since." "I think that's sweet." I said to him. "Score one for me. I made a girl happy on the first date." We both laugh. After a while, we looked at each other. "Come on, how we get something to eat. I'll buy." he said. "Deal." I replied as we left the beach.

Back at Natsu's house, Lector and Sting, and Lisanna were outside the house to make sure on intruders come to the place. "Are you sure about this, Lisanna?" said Lector. "Natsu's my childhood friend. We've to help him." She said to the cat. "But what if he goes Rage and attacks you?" Sting came behind her and kissed her on the forehead. "Then, I'll protect her with my life." Sting said to his friend. "Sting…" Lisanna looked at him as he smiled.

Natsu was inside the bathroom taking a shower naked. "Ah, man. This feels so nice." he said. After, he finished bathing, he start to on his boxers.

**Natsu's POV**

"I'm really glad that I'm home. But, I'm still protected as always." I said to myself. "I wonder how it will last." He was going to wash his face, when a strange pressure flows through his body. "S-Shit." I said. I was breathing hard. "Not now. F-Fight it." I moved away from the bathroom sink. "Fight it, Natsu." I was now lying on the bathroom floor. Suddenly, my heart was beating rapidly than ever before. Then, my back start to arch. I was screaming in pain. "I-can't fight it!" I yelled.

Then, my skins became red with dragon scales. I had deadly retractable claws on my hands. My fangs grew larger. Wings and a spikey tail grew out of my body. I was screaming pain and agony. All think about was friends, Igneel, and Lucy to come and help me. But, it was too late. Once my eyes change to a bloody red, the transformation was complete. This is my Dragon Rage. The power to kill and destroy.

I stood up looked in the mirror. And I chuckled evilly.

Natsu made a loud roar that definitely heard Sting and the others. "Is that?" said Lisanna. "Lector, get Lisanna to a safe place now." Without a word, the cat took her away. Sting use his Rage as well. Knowing his strength, this wasn't going to be easy. He slowly stepped inside Natsu's home. He looked around to see if he was there. "He's here all right." Sting thought. "I can smell his scent." Then, he felt something on this shoulder. He looked at it. "Drool?" He looked up to quickly and he was ambushed by Natsu.

Meanwhile, Calvin and I were at a little dinner eating. But somehow I didn't have much of an appetite. Not since that had happened today. A very lucky Wendy didn't get to see this. She would be frightened no doubt about it. Calvin finished eating his chicken sandwich. When, he saw me in looking sad. "What the matter?" he said. I came back to reality. "Oh, it's nothing." I said to him. He sighs to me and said. "Listen, I don't what your problem is with Ashley. But, don't let it bother you." I was surprised. "How do you know…?" Calvin said to me. "We've a wizard who hears everything. I'm sure you have heard of Cobra, right?"

I shook my head. "Cobra used to be in dark guild called the Oracion Seis. But since he severed his time in jail, he's in our guild. Moreover, he a Dragon Slayer like Natsu and the others." I interrupted him. "So that means, he the Dragon Rage power within him, right?" Calvin nodded. "Indeed. And learned how to control it at a very young age as well." "Amazing." I said. "Anyway, like I said, don't let her push your life. Rich girl tend on doing that to people, No offense." "Oh no, none taken." I said to him. I took a sip of my drink.

Then suddenly, I heard shouting from a very far distance. I looked out the window. "Is there something wrong, Lucy?" he asked me. I turned my head to him. "Oh, it's nothing." At least, I hope it was.

Back at the house, Sting was bleeding and breathing hard. He could barely stand right now. "Damn." He said to himself. "I didn't think I was going to last this long against him." The red scaly slayer was walking on all four like a tiger ready to strike his prey. Sting was ready full stance. Natsu roared as he charged towards him. He was using his claws to cut Sting open. But, Sting averted the claws. Seeing that Natsu left himself open, Sting attacked. "White Dragon Fangs!"

He use his teeth to bite the scaly arms of Natsu. Natsu screamed in pain. He pushed Sting away him and saw the blood coming out of his arm. "Give up, Natsu. I injected some of Laxus power into you. Even if you struggle to fight, it will subdue you." He said. Then, he saw Natsu's skin and arm heal so quickly it was brand new again. "Tough guy aren't you?" Before, he could say anything, Natsu pushed down on the ground with the force of his body. "Since when the hell you get to be on top of me." he said. Then, Natsu started to choke him. "Agrrahhh." Sting said. His neck was going to be crush until Laxus power started to take effect. Shocking the hell out of the salamander. Natsu screamed out in pain and then fall to the floor. Sting took several of deep breath and slowly rises to his feet. "Honestly, you are one tough son of a bitch." He said to him as Natsu as turning back to his old self. Natsu was breathing regularly. "But, I 'm glad you're making process of controlling who you are." Then, he felt his body shaking as he dropped to the ground. "Man. I'm tried right now. A little rest and I'll be good as new." He closed his eyes as he fall to sleep.

We reached to my home after our date. "Well thanks for the dinner tonight." I said to him. "It was really good." Calvin smiled. "You're welcome." I popped open my keys and unlock my door. Suddenly, he had his hand behind the wall. "Well?" he said to me. "Sorry. Answer's still no." I went inside before he stopped me. "Listen, I'm Mira told you about the party they having coming up. Would you mind coming with me?" I sighed. "Look that's really nice and all but…" He interrupted me. "Come on, you've to take a break once in a while. All of our friends are going to be there it will be fun."

"Maybe." I said to him. "Look, it's getting late. I really need to get some sleep." I close the door slightly. "Thank you for the date." I said to him. Calvin smiled and went on home before saying: "I'll see you again, Lucy." I lie down on my bed and sigh. I felt sad. I mean the dinner was great and all. But, there wasn't any spark. "Oh well, let me hang this up, take a shower and go in my bed."

_**I was watching in horror of the destruction they caused. How can 7 slayers do this much damage. Seeing all the blood and dead bodies it was like the end of days. Then, in my horror, I saw him. The salamander flying in the sky hovering over me. I stepped back a little. But, he could smell the fear from me. And he likes it. Without thinking, I made a dash away from him. But, he wasn't too far behind me. I was running until I tripped and fell. He was suddenly on top of me breathing down my neck. "Please, Natsu." I begged him. "Don't this." He raised his claws at me. "Die." He said to me. Claws went straight to my face.**_

I woke with sweat dripping down on me. I touched my face to see if was fine. It was. I lay on my pillow. "Another dream." I said. "But why? Why is Natsu and the others destroying the town and killing people?" I sighed with worried about Natsu and the others as I drifted off back to sleep.

It was 8 a.m. I was making breakfast. Some Pancake with scramble eggs and tea is good way to start my mornings. Just then, I heard someone knocking on the door. I opened it up it was Gray, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and Erza. "Guys, what are you guys doing here?" I asked. Mira said to me. "Something terrible has happened Lucy?" "What do you mean? I said to her. "Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale have been ambushed by the Hell Eagles." Levy said to me. "What?!" I was in shocked as they are. Just what's happening?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you've enjoy this story. Oh, I forgot to mention. The idea for Dragon Rage came up in my mind. But mostly from Wild Rhov's work called "Beastly Possession" I got give credit to her she's really good. Arigato, Rhov. Look at her other good works too.**_

_**Anyway, please feel free to give comments on this story. Thank you so much. Goodbye.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello mina ! Sorry for the delay. Busy with classes and all. But, I promise you something good. So, Enjoy reading Chapter 9. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't know Fairy Tail Just the Oc's. All rights belong to Mashima.**_

* * *

_**If only for a moment **_

All of us were at the hospital once we've overheard the news. Levy, Wendy, Carla, Mira and I were in the waiting room. While, Gray, Gajeel, and Erza was heading for the room where Lyon and the others was at. I sit down still in bit concern about them. Then out the corner of eye, I see Mira sitting down all by herself. I went up to her and sat down beside her. "Mira, is there something wrong?" I asked. She said to me. "No. Nothing is wrong. I'm all right." She may look to be all right. But, her sad expression was something completely different. "Listen." I said to her. "If there anything you want to talk about you let me or any of us know all right?" Mira nodded at me in response.

"So, anyway, I overheard you planning something big for Fairy Tail." I said to her. She smiled. "Yes. The party I'm planning is going to be big. There's going to food, games, and something in store for ladies. But that's going to be a secret." I looked at her strangely. "Okay?" Mira continued. "Plus, Happy is coming out of the hospital on the same day. So, this is both a welcome home party for him." "Right." I said. How could I forget. Natsu, Clive and I were there to check on him. And I remember Natsu give him a scarf. W- Wait a minute. Why am I think about him? I know we just met. But, isn't it natural to think about somebody else, right?

Gray and others were running toward the room. "Hey, no running in the hospital!" A nurse yelled. "Sorry." Gray replied as he ran. They saw the room number 608. They saw a girl with blue hair and eyes. Gray automatically knows that person. "Juvia!" he yelled. Juvia turned her head. "Gray-sama!" she said as Gray gave her a hug. "Are you okay? How's Lyon?" he asked. "Take look for yourself." All four of them went inside. "Jura and Sherry suffered minor to critical injuries. But, Lyon suffered a whole a lot of damage. Many fractures and a broken wrist." she said. Gray was shocked by this Lyon was like a brother to him. "And you say wizard from the Hell Eagles did this?" said Erza.

"Yes. By the time the wizard form Lamina Scale received their message it was too late." Juvia continued. "Doctors said that they were lucky to be alive." Gray clenches his fists. _**"Damn it" he thought.**_

Meanwhile back at the waiting, Wendy and Cara was the gift shop getting some snacks. Then, Carla had a vision. Their guild was destroyed, many people dying, and Natsu was attacking Lucy. Carla gasped. "Carla, is there something wrong?" Wendy asked. Carla replied. " is wrong." Then ,she had her head down with a worry look on her face. _**"What's with this vision?"**_ she thought. "_**Why 's Natsu attacking Lucy? Is it because of anger or maybe because of his Dragon Rage?"**_

Levy got up to her feet after she saw the steel dragon slayer. "So, how are they?" she said. "There in stable condition." He said. "Juvia was right. They are lucky to be alive." Levy had her head down for a moment. "So, I'm going to check on Blue Pegasus now." He said. "I'll go with you" she replied. "Besides, Freed and I analyze the cape Lucy found. And I think we know who our guy is." Seeing there was no choice in the matter. Gajeel let her come with him. And for some reason, he always felt drawn to the bookworm.

Speaking of Happy, I decided to go see how he was doing. I asked the nurse in the front desk to see. She said yes, and I went ahead. I reached there and I looked at the window and saw practicing his magic. "Why's he doing that while still being injured?" I said to myself. Then, I saw wings sprouting out of his body. He struggles to maintain his magic but to no avail. He was on the ground out of breath. I knocked on the door. "Come in." He said. I responded. "You shouldn't be doing that. You should at least rest up before you do it." Happy stare at me for a second. "I know you. You that girl I saw couple of days ago, right?" he said. I nodded. "It's Luigi…right?" **"IT'S LUCY!"** I yelled. "Okay. Okay. You don't have to be so loud." He said as he sat down in a chair.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Well, Me, Mira, Erza, Wendy, and some others were…" Happy stopped me. "Wait. Do you say Wendy's here?" "Umm… Yeah." Then, Happy's face was flushed "That means Carla is here too right?" I smirked. "Why yes. "What the matter, Happy? Do you like her?" I rolled my tongue in the last part. "Shut up. You don't know that it like when you're getting nervous around someone you like." He yelled. And he was right I don't know …yet. "You right. I'm sorry." I said to him.

"Say, Lucy. How's Natsu?" he said to me. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him all day." I said. "He's probably relaxing in our new home right now. He better not any more fun without me." I laughed at that response. Then, we heard someone coming for the door. Happy quickly rushed back to his bed. The door opened and in walks in Wendy and Carla with some stuff for Happy. "Hey, Happy. We got you some flowers." said Wendy. They placed at Happy's bedside. "Are the chocolates for me, Carla?" he said with a giggle. "Shut up, you dumb cat." She yelled while her face was flushed. Wendy and Carla ended up laughing at them.

I looked up and saw there was a storm on the way. "Listen, Wendy, Carla, Could you tell the others that I'm leaving." I asked them. "Sure. That's not a problem." Said Carla. "See ya later, Lucy. Make sure you say to Natsu for me." Happy yelled. "Don't worry I will." I replied at him. As I headed for the entrance, I see Gray and Juvia talking alone in the hall way. I moved in the corner and listen in on all of it. "Juvia, why are you crying?" Gray asked. "Because, I was scared. I was scared enough that Lyon was hurt. If you in that state…I…I. Couldn't." Gray smiled at her. He hugged her ever so gently. "It okay. I'm here and that's all that matters, right?"

They both leaned in for deep passionate kiss. Gray knew that he was in love with Juvia. And he was damn happy about it. I looked over them for quick second. Then, I turned back and walked with a sad look on my face. _**"Must be really lucky to be them."**_ I thought to myself.

I was on street running to get home. Then, the heavy rain started to pour down really hard. Already know that I should have brought my umbrella, I just ran as quickly as I could. Then, a lightning bolt strike down so hard. That it made me lose my balance. I fall to the ground body first to the floor. I got up and I realize that knee was bleeding really bad. With no point of going back in this weather, I tried to walk as fast as I can from the rain. When, A man that I really don't know about coming over and talk to me.

"Hey, there. I've been looking all over for you.' He said to me. 'Umm… I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I said to him. He looked at my body. "Well, that's a nice figure you got there." I looked at him strangely. I ignore him and went on my way. Suddenly, he grabs my wrist tightly. "Come on, let have fun." he said to me. I tied to let go my hand. But to no effect. He dragged me to a nearby alley. "No. Don't tell I'm going to be… raped?" I thought. I continued to struggle until someone free my hand. "Hey, the hell are you doing to me?" the man said. I looked up and saw a man put an arm lock on him. The man looked to me and said. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you, Lucy." I recognized the pink hair and scarf anywhere. "Natsu." Natsu let go of the man. "Who the hell are you, freak?" he said to the salamander. Natsu glare at him. "Who the hell you calling a freak, jackass."

Natsu glare at him until he the man was startled at him. "Please that don't scare me." Then, Natsu drove his fiery fist into the wall that really jumped the man. "Does that scare you now?" he said to the man that was shaking. "Ever come and threating Lucy like that again, I promise you, You won't live to see tomorrow." The man took his word and ran off. Natsu shook off his throbbing hand. "That's going to for a while." Then, he looked at me. "Are you all right, Lucy?" he said. I was lost in the moment here. I quickly said. "Yes. And Thank you." I continued.

"How did you know where I am?" I asked him. "Sense of smell." he said. "I see." I looked at him. His hair was drenched from the rain. And somehow he stared at me those eyes of his. I asked him. "Is there something wrong?" He quickly responded. "Oh, it's nothing." He talked to me. "Anyway, we should find some shelter. Look like Mother Nature is picking up her second wind." I nodded. I walked but my knee seems to be hurting me. "Lucy, your hurt" he looked down at my cut. "It's fine." I told him. Suddenly, he was carrying me bridal style. "Where's your house?" he said.

"It's two blocks down. But, why…" Before I could say anything. He ran at the speed of light to my apartment. After we reached I bopped him on head really hard. "Oww. What was that for?" he said. "Never do that to me again." I said I turned around with my face in a blush. We reached on fourth floor where my place at. I opened the door, and Natsu and I went inside. "Awesome." He said. "Well, that's what 70,000 jewel will get you." I said to him as I sat down on the couch. "The medical stuff is in the cabinet in my bathroom.

Natsu kneel down at my feet. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Just stay still for me. Okay?" he said to me. "This is going to sting a bit." He reached out his left hand and placed it on my bloody knee. "Ow! That's stings." I struggled to say. "I warned you." he chuckled. He let go of his hand and I saw the cut was completely healed. I was amazed. He went inside the bathroom and grabbed a bandage from the cabinet. He placed over my cut. "There. All done." he said. "Wow. Thank you." I said. "Don't mention it." Then, Natsu started to sniff me again. I was get scared by it. I never wanted a guy this close to my face. Then, he stopped.

"Umm…I'm going to the bathroom." And he ran inside. "Okay. That was weird." I said.

**Natsu's POV**

I was inside the bathroom washing my face. "Damn." I said to myself. "Why do I always keep doing that?" I sighed. I can't change who I am. Well with my Dragon Rage, I could change that but when it comes to Lucy's scent. It's hard to stop. Her scent is like a drug. And I'm additive to it. Lucy knocked on the door. "Coming" I told her. I opened the door, and she a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked me. I told her. "Never been better." The room was silent for a few moments. Then, she said to me. "Listen, I was wondering if you want to come on a solo mission with me tomorrow. It would be much appreciated. Besides, I need money for rent in couple of days." Suddenly, I said to her "yes. Of course."

I don't why but I feel very calm around her. It makes me feel like a human rather than a monster. I looked at the window, and I pictured what had happened last night.

_**I woke up so suddenly. I quickly got up and saw the walls shredded, the table was destroyed, and the bed was ruined. "Fuck! Fuck!" I yelled. I was getting angry. "Come on. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." I turned around to see Sting was sitting down in a chair. "Sting!" I said. "Don't worry, Natsu. I'll pay for the damage." I stood there. "Why?" "You're my friend, Natsu. I'm here to help you. And it's not just me but the guild as well." I understood what he meant. "Well, damn." I said this won't look go when Happy gets back for the hospital." Two of us laugh at that statement.**_

"Man, this rain is really bad." Lucy said to me. "How about you stay over for the night?" Then, I jolted Stay over… with a girl?! I quickly said yes. "Great. I'll go make up your bed." Lucy said as she left. Damn, if only Igneel was here. He could've told me how to handle these situations. Later on that night, it was 11:49. I was sleep on the couch while Lucy was sleep on her bed. However, I didn't feel like fall asleep. Then, I heard noise coming from Lucy's room.

I opened it slowly and quietly and I saw Lucy shivering. It must be from the cold, hard rain. I guess the only way to help her to warm her up. I slowly got up on her bed and wrapped my strong arms around her. Not only has her scent smelled so wonderful. But, her body was warm like mine. I sniffed the scent so much that I had the urge to lick the side of her ear. I flushed. Why did I do it? Do I care for her? I'm not sure myself. But, All I wish for is this moment right here, right now. A moment like this would last forever. Then, I suddenly went to sleep like a light, sleeping alongside Lucy.

A man in dark hooded cape was watching them in the rain. He picked his cell phone called his master. "Are you sure about this, Master?" said the man. "I'm positive. These 7 slayers will perfect experiment to plan of destruction. An undercover agent of ours is watching there every movement" said the master. "But, what if she slips up?" he asked him. "Then, the slayers will execute her. Plain and simple." The man hangs up on his master. _**"The Destruction of Fiore, huh?"**_ he thought as the rain pelted the night sky.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well what do think you this chapter. Give update feedback for me. It would be helpful. **_

_**See ya. I'll be updating more chapters soon.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gomen, mina! (Sorry, Everyone.)Busy As always. But, this will cheer everyone here's Chapter 10 of Dragon Rage.**_

_**P.S. :I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**A Special Day.**_

It was morning. The sun came up bright and early today. I woke up seeing my room as beautiful as ever. But what shocked me is that, I looked at my side and saw Natsu sleeping on my bed. I screamed. Natsu woke up immediately. "Oh. Good morning, Lu…" Before he said anything I kicked to the wall. **"What the hell you are doing in my bed?!"** I yelled. He got with a bruise on his face. "Geez, Your body was shivering last night from the cold rain. I saw you." He flushed a bit. "So, I had no choice but to warm you up with my body heat." He wasn't ashamed to say it.

I blushed. Then, I realized he was telling the truth. He didn't anything wrong to me last night. He sighed. Anyway, do you a shower around here?" he asked. Then, I remember there was extra bathroom inside the house. "Go down the hall, make a left, and should be right there." I told him. He went down the hall and found it. "Oh. Thanks." he said. "No problem. Soap, washcloth, and towel are in the bathroom sink." Natsu nodded. I closed the door slightly.

Suddenly, I peeked at the door. Why am I doing this this?" I thought to myself. Natsu looked around and started to strip down. He took off his scarf and laid it down on the counter. He slip off his shoes and took off this vest jacket. Then that is when I realized, I saw a V shape mark on his back. "What's that?" I said. I want to figure out when Natsu slid down his pants, showing his ass. He was completely naked. I turned away and headed to take a shower.

**Natsu's POV**

I was in the shower; Washing every body part of my body. Lucy's place wasn't that bad. But, it was surely a lot more spacious than mine. I thought about the first mission we're going to be on today. I was kind excited and a little bit nervous. This's the first time I have been with someone that knows me for a couple of weeks. I noticed the before I took a shower, she was staring at me. I think she noticed my V- shaped mark as well. It's natural for me. Most of the people in the guild had already seen it. There are my Dragon Wings. This was a part of my Dragon Rage.

But, what I did realized it that she was staring at my body. I was kind of embarrassed. "I didn't excepted to be notice like that." I thought. "I think it's kind of … sexy." I hooked my head and washed my face. "Stop, Natsu. You can't be thinking of those perverted things." After 5 minutes, I stepped out of the shower. I dry my skin with the towel. I sighed. "What's the matter with her?" I said.

I was in my bathroom tying up my hair. I can't believe I was looking at him like that. I feel embarrassed right now. I hope he didn't notice. After a few minutes, I finally got dressed. Natsu was sitting on the couch waiting for me. He was already dressed. "So, ready to go?" Natsu said to me. "Definitely." I said. And we headed out the door. We were walking outside on the sidewalk. When, we both spot the police doing a crime scene. But what really shocked us, was that the police was covering up two bodies in a black plastic bag. And we both recognized the bodies, there were the little girl and grandmother that they met a couple of weeks ago.

I covered my mouth in horror. Who could have done this? Was is the Hell Eagles? I turned to Natsu and saw him clench his fists. **_"Who in the hell did this?"_ **Natsu thought. _**"When I find those who did this to them, I'm going to kick every one of their asses."**_ "Natsu." I never seen him act like this before.

We reached the guild and we saw the master and Mira talking among themselves. "Gramps. Mira." said Natsu. "Natsu, Lucy. How are you doing?" said Mira. "We're going out on job, today." Said Lucy. "That's great." said Markov. "Um… Lucy. Can I talk with you?" Mira said to me. I nodded to her. And we went outside. "What's up?" I told her. "If it all right with you. Can I have a slumber party at your place?" I nodded. "Sure that's not a problem. But, why?" Mira said to me. It's best if you didn't know." She said to me. And then, she left.

**_"I wonder what was that about?"_ **I thought. Natsu came by my side. "Lucy, here a great job with pricey reward. I looked at it. And the request says that we need to capture a group of dark mage who was terrorizing children. The reward was 550,000 jewels. "This is perfect." I said. "You get your share, okay?" I said to him. "Fair enough." said Natsu. "Looks like are going to take the train…" Natsu protested. "Forget it. Nope. There's no way I'm going on a train or any other vehicle." He moved a little bit from me.

"What's wrong with you?" I said to him. "I've a problem. You see I'm not very good with transportation." He continued. "I don't why. But, I feel sick when any vehicle starts to move. It a force of habit." He eases up a bit. "But, I'll be able to restrain myself on the train." He smiled weirdly. "O-kay?" When we were on the train heading toward our destination, I looked at Natsu and him feeling queasy and his face was a bright green. "I guess he couldn't keep his promise." I said to myself.

We arrived at the town of Sol. Where it said the dark guilds terrorized the children. We walking on the road when we saw the people them in fear of that was going on inside. The children were held hostage inside that small building. "So, this were they are hiding those kids." said Natsu. "No doubt about it." I said. "I say we take them by storm." he said. "No. We've to figure out another way in." Then, I saw a couple of ants coming out of their hole. "Of course." I pulled out my key and summoned Virgo!

"Do you summon me princess?" said Virgo. "Yes. I need a favor to ask you." A few moments later, she came back and said she able to enter the building. Underneath the building that is. "Thank you, Virgo." I said to her. "Are you punishing me?" she said to me. "I'm thank you." I said to her. "However, there is a big amount of mage in there. Are you sure the two of you are going to be all right?" she asked us. "We've no choice." said Natsu. "We've to go down there and save them." And with that Virgo takes her leave. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. "Let's go."

Inside the building, the dark guild was holding the children hostage. Moreover, they were draining the children's energy. "All right, we got one drained already." said the dark wizard. "Get the little girl with the teddy bear." Someone grabbed the girl. The girl screamed and she accidently drops her stuffed animal. She was forcefully place on a chair. "Sorry, sweetie. But, this going to hurt. A lot." The mage aim and shoot his magic gun at her. Just when it made contact. "**Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu's flames burn the bullet to ashes.

The girl and the wizards and even the children were in shocked. Then, the little girl turned around and saw two wizards come out of the hole. "Sorry. But, that's far enough." I said to them. "Damn it. Those two are from an official guild." said the wizard. "Let those kids go." Said Natsu. "And what if I don't. Get them, men." All of the men charged at them. "Leave this one to me, Lucy." he said. He charged at them head on. Then, flames shoot out of his arms. **"Fire Dragon Fist!"** He was knocking down every single one of them. The man was getting irritated. He aims for the girl again but I stopped him with my whip.

"You are not getting away from me." I was holding him in left hand while I summoned a sprit in my right. **"Open! Gate of the Lion, Loki"** I yelled. He was at my called. "You summoned me, Lucy." He said to me. "Take out that guy, please." he nodded. "Not a problem." The dark mage laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked him. Then, he broke my whip with an amazing strength. I was in shocked. "Lucy, get behind me." He said to me. The mage used his magic to attack me. "Eat this." he said. Loki used his celestial powers to block the attack.

"Natsu, how are things holding on your end?" said Loki. "Not too bad. I'm almost done." Natsu said to him. "We need to get the children out of the building." Natsu thought of something. "I'll get them out." I said. Before Loki could protest, I grabbed the girl and her teddy bear, and a couple of the kids. The dark wizard aims his magic at the girl and fire. "Look out." The girl said to me, pointing at the black spear. I did the most dangerous and probably the most stupid. I moved to my side, put the girl down, and I took the hit; Only hitting me in the left of my shoulder, leaving a bad cut.

"Lucy!" Loki yelled. Natsu, who just defeated the last of the henchmen, saw the whole thing unfolded. It stirred something inside of him. Something very bad. He saw how bad my cut looks. Then suddenly, his skin starts to turn into scales, and his eyes turn color. He didn't scream or nothing. He changed in his Dragon Force. So quickly. Then, he looked at the wizard with glare. "You're dead, Mage." He charged with quick speed, and he grabbed him by the hand and threw on the wall. With no time to spare, Loki decided to get all the kids out of the building.

I stood there in disbelief. The man was coughing; trying to breathe from the toss. Natsu walked towards him. He grabbed him by the throat, pinning him down to the ground, and start to punches at him one after the other. He had a smirked look on his face. He was enjoying seeing this man bleed to death. I quickly yelled at him. "Please, Natsu." He didn't respond. "Stop this. Right now." Natsu continued to punch him. However, he stopped with an uppercut to the chin that sends him flying to the wall, falling to the ground.

I looked, and it was Loki who did that. Look he managed to get all the kids out of there." I thought. I got up and walked toward a knocked out Natsu. "Is he all right?" I asked Loki. "He only used half of his powers." He told me. "Luckily, he didn't go Rage like he did against Sting." I stopped for a second. "Wait, Natsu was fighting Sting?!" He nodded. "Sting was able to subdue him. But man did Natsu give him a fight." Now I'm starting to really worried about him. "Anyway, how are you feeling right now?" he asked. "I'm fine." I told him. "You know if you want, I could." I stopped him again. "Don't even try it, Playboy. Besides, I'm your owner. Not your girlfriend."

"Man, you really know how to hurt my feelings." He pouted sarcastically. "But, I'll leave at that." He walked away from me. "Remember, if trouble comes, I'm right there to help you." And vanished to his world. I wake Natsu up. "Natsu. Wake up." I said. He got up, but was hurting bad on the head. "Damn, what happened?" he said. "Well, you went half rage. But, Loki stopped you." He sighed. "Well, that's just great." He looked over at bruised shoulder. "Does it hurt?" he said. "A little." He placed his hand on shoulder and did the exact thing like he did with my knee.

"Ow, that stings, Natsu." I groaned. "Relax. I'm almost done." He let go and my cut was healed completely. "What are you? A healer like Wendy?" I asked. "Nope. It's something that my father taught me." He said to me. "It really comes in handy for things like this." We turned around seeing that all the kids are back with their parents. The dark wizards have been defeated. "Come on, Let go collect our jewel. We let the authorities take it from here." I couldn't agree with him more. After the police capture them, we finally got our jewel. We split at 275,000 jewels for each of us.

"This's definitely enough to pay rent." I said as we were walking down the street. I looked at Natsu who was feeling down. "Are you all right?' I said to him. He looked at me. "Gomen. I'm just a little tried that's all." I gave a pat on his pink head. "Come on, don't worry about it. How about we get some ice cream, okay?" Natsu was smiling. "Thank you, Lucy." Then, I recognize something. "Wait a minute, are you blushing, Natsu?" I said to him. "Well, you're blushing too." he said to me. "Am I not!"

I think it was great day for me. Today was no ordinary day. It was a special day. The day I teamed up with Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, what do you think? Feedback would be helpful. And thank you all so much for reading, faving, and following. Updates will be coming soon.**_

_**Later.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_** Hello mina ! Gomen. Busy with school lately. Not having any time for myself. I got some good ideas for this chapter. I hope you like it. And again sorry so the late update. **_

_**Once again I owned the OC's in this story. Not the characters in Fairy Tail themselves.**_

* * *

_**Girl's Night In**_

I was back from my job with Lucy. It was pretty nice to get out everyone in while with someone. I came back home, took a shower, and then put on a flannel and a blue bag pants. I put my scarf at my dressing table. I didn't know what to do next. So, I decided to control my Dragon Rage. Clive told to mediate and find my inner self. My dragon instinct. I sat down on the floor, cross my legs, took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.

I was dark empty place almost like those big castles I always see. It was burnt, old, and crumbling. And of the castle was the sea. Or should I say a sea of flames. I was standing there in the center of the castle. It seems quiet. "This where my dragon instincts dwell." I said. "This doesn't make any sense." I heard a chuckle. "It makes perfect sense." I conjure up my flames from within. "Who's there?' I whirled around to see if anybody was here. The chuckles turned into laugher. But not the good kind. I was getting irritated. I shoot flames at the wall. "Stop playing games and come out!" I throw my fire yet again.

I was out of breath. Then, I looked at the mirror on the side the wall it hasn't been cracked. I walked closer to it, looking at my reflection. I stared at it closer and closer until… "Hey flame brain, I'm right here." I turned around again. Normally, Gray would be the one saying that. A shadow came into the fiery light. He was had huge wings and tail sticking out. He had scales on his arms, legs, and face. And his teeth were sharper than sharks tooth. His eyes were different from mine there a bright red color.

His was a shocker. My dragon instinct was actually me. He was smiling mischievously. "I don't understand." I walked closer. He walked closer to me. "That's not to understand." He said to me "I'm you. I'm the dominate person in your mind." he walked away from me. "You know I don't like people with weak hearts. And your heart is getting too attached to woman… What her name again? Looney." I yelled at him. **"IT'S LUCY!"** I cover my mouth. I can't believe I said that.

"Well whatever." He turned away from me. He still kept talking to me. "It's important to keep your mind at ease. Otherwise, I take over your mind, body, and heart. Everything will belong to me. Can you handle that?" he walked closer to me. "Can you handle your untamable instinct? Can you handle seeing your friends in pain as you break their bones, biting into their flesh, burning their skins into ash?" He chuckled. He was on point with that one. I've already seen Happy nearly get burned by me. I think I would lose my mind if I killed my friends.

I was staring at myself. My eyes started to go dark red. "No." I push myself away. "No. I don't want this." I said. "You can't hide of who you are, Natsu. It's your destiny; to become one with your instinct." I shook my head. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. **MAKE IT STOPPP!"** And in a split second, I was back into reality. I touch myself for a quick second. I blew out a sigh of relief. I just didn't understanding this. It's so confusing. I got up and touch the window in my bedroom. This was a serious matter. I needed to control my rage before it too late.

* * *

I was in my bedroom sitting down on my bed picking out a movie that the girls would like to see. Mira asked me to have a sleepover that my place. But, I didn't know why. Or how many people are actually coming. Just then, I heard someone was making contact with me. Telecommunicating. I heard a voice a guy's voice. "Lucy, is that you?" he said to me. "Calvin? Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, I haven't seen you in a while and I thought it will be okay to check up on you." I thought that was nice of him. "Well, I'm perfectly fine as you can hear." I was trying to be funny. "Listen before I let you do that you got to do, I have heard that someone broke into Fairy Tail's database." I was surprised by this. "Are you serious?" he wasn't kidding. "Laxus was about to close in for the night. When, he heard a sound coming from the database room."

He continued. "He went to check out. And the whole place has been trashed. Look like that person wanted information about the guild and the wizards. The question is: who's the person that is giving that info to?" I walked towards the window. "Does the master know about this?" I asked. "He's already gotten that information. About the breaking that is. Laxus and his group are already searching for the person right now." "That's good to hear." We were silent for a moment. "Say…" "Hmm. What's it?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you to go to the big party with me this week Saturday. I know it not much, but I hope you would come with me. I stood there. Another date, but this time, people will recognize us as couples. Am I really ready to date right now? I took a deep breath and said. "Can we go as friends? I don't want the guild to notice." He chuckled. "Sure. That's not a problem." "Great, thank you. "I said to him. "Oh, and one more thing." He chuckled slowly and slowly talked to me. "Have a hot sleepover, Lucy." He disconnected my mind leaving me with a blush on my face.

Was Calvin trying to make a move on me? It seemed odd to me. After a couple of hours the doorbell rang, Mira and the others were wearing pajamas. ; They brought pillows. And some reason, Erza brought a push doll of a blue headed guy. I welcomed them in. "So Lucy, You would which movie should we watch" Levy said to me. I showed them the movie called _**Instinct.**_ It talks about a young man who lives a normal life. However, his mysterious instinct awakens him and he is force to kill everyone and everything he loves. "Sound Interesting." Erza said to me. "However, it a little scarier for Wendy to watch this." said Carla. "But, Carla…" Yukino pat her head. "Don't worry, we'll be playing games out in the living room." she said to us. "Let's know when the movie over.

All of us (expect for Yukino, Wendy and Carla) went inside my bedroom to watch the movie. But not without some popcorn, drinks, and some sweets.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laxus and the Lightning team were outside the Magnolia area. They were searching for clues to whoever was sneaking in the guild. Bixlow and Evergreen were the east of the town while Laxus and Fried were on the right. They were walking in the forest. "Listen, Laxus. There's something on my mind for the past couple of weeks." said Fried. "What's it?" he asked. "Well, it's that I'm not feeling comfortable with Ashley around. In fact, everyone in the guild hates her including the girls. And I know you're dating her because of her father….

Laxus stops him right here. "Your wrong, Fried." His tone was serious. "I dumped Ashley. I never really like her more than you guys." Fired was confused. "But…" "Her father was killed almost 3 years ago. She really didn't give a care in the world about him after he died." He had his head down. Why did he date that woman when he realizes that the girl that he loves was right in front of him his whole time. He was really blind to see. And he kept in dark from his comrades for some time now. But now, he just wants to tell someone right now.

"Actually Fried, there's someone that I really like." He was blushing. "Really? Who is it?" Fried asked. Just when he was about to say the person, they heard a tree snapping. They ran to see what it was. Only to have found nothing. They search for almost four hours straight now. Somehow the person who broke in definitely escaped. Laxus looked at his watch and saw it was getting past eleven. He turned to Fried. "Come on. It's getting late. Let's go find Bixlow and Eva…" Then, something from the tree attacked the both of them. It ended in an instant.

The other two members of Laxus team were searching as well when he heard a scream. A man scream. They rushed over to see what was happening. "Maybe Laxus and Fried found something." Bixlow said. "Let's hope." Said Eva. However, she sensed a bad feeling down in her soul. They reached to the place they heard the screaming. They searched the area. "Hey, Bixlow. Did you find anything?" Evergreen said to him. She sees him looking at something. She walked closer and closer. She covers her mouth as she saw the horror she just witness. The person who was screaming was Fried.

"What the hell happened here?!" she asked. The script mage was incredibly injured. His eyes were red. His clothing was ripped apart. He was bleeding on his arms, and legs. He was struggling to breath from the blood. Whatever it was, it did a number on him. They were worrying if their leader suffers the same fate. Then, they heard something from the trees. They got up and took stance in whatever that thing is that attacked Fried. But for a few moments, everything was quiet. They stand down. Until, a creature with wings attacked them from the sky. They tried to counterattack, but it was too late. Everything became silent in the moonlight.

* * *

Back at the house, everything seems alright. Well almost. The girls were finished watching Instinct. And I got to say this was one of the most great/ scary stories I've ever watched. I got up to eject the dish from my DVD player. When, I saw my friend's reactions to the movie. Erza holding her toy tightly. Levy and Lisanna was stood there with her mouth opened. Juvia was crying to good scenes of the story. And Mirajane … Well I don't where she's but I hope she's okay.

I opened the door to let Yukino, Wendy and Carla in. "Come on in." I said. "So, how was the movie?" Wendy said. "Well, let's just say I glad you didn't watch it." I turned my head to Levy and the others. I don't think that will be back to normal for couple of days. "So, what did you guys do?" I asked. "Yukino was telling us about her mission with Rogue yesterday." said Carla. "Really?!" She nodded. She sat down on my bed.

"Well, we were on a request to stop a one eye snake form destroying a village." She continued. "We were able to defeat it. We were on a train back to Magnolia. I was looking at the window. Rogue was staring at me. I turned to him and find out what was wrong. He said nothing. Then, he leaned over and gave me a … k-kiss." We gasped. **"EHHHHHH?!"** She nodded. From the way she was blushing, she was definitely telling the truth. "It was so sudden. I didn't know how to react. Then, he asked me to be his date for the event coming up and I said yes." We gasp again.

"You really must be lucky, Yukino." Mira came out my bathroom quietly. She sad look on her face. "It must be nice to have someone you love." Then, sad expression suddenly turned into tears. She sat down on the floor crying. "What's wrong?" said Lisanna as she tried to comfort her sister. "I'm sorry. I just a little…" She couldn't even express her feelings. "Maybe I should take her home." She said to me. Mira interrupted her sister. "No. I'm fine, really." She wipes the tears from her face. "I'm going to lie on the couch." She left my bedroom. Her sister followed her. "Mira…" Was it something she overheard that made her cry?

It was already midnight. Everyone was sleeping including me.

* * *

**I was relaxing on my bed figure out on to write my very own novel. Don't get me wrong. I love writing. I got out of bed to wash my face. And the next thing I know, my house was bursting into flames. I was coughing. I opened my bedroom door; but, it was locked. I yelled for someone to open the door. No one answered. I push the door with all my might. It won't budge. Then, a heard someone breaking inside my window. I walked slowly to find that the window wasn't broken at all. Was my mind playing games on me? I turned to a man standing behind me. **

**I tried to scream. But, covering my mouth and pinned me on the bed. He starts ripping off my top clothing before he took off his vest. Suddenly, I notice the scarf around his neck and pink spikey hair. No, it can't be Natsu. It just can't be. I tried to speak, but his tail was starting to choke the life out of me. Then, he was inhaling the fires surrounding my apartment. After that, in one big swoop, he used his breath to burn me to ashes.**

* * *

I woke up with a scare on my face. I was taking deep breaths I look around and see that my house wasn't burnt down and my body and skin was still intact. I sighed. _**"What's up with these dreams of Natsu trying to kill me?"**_ I thought to myself. This something bad is going to happen. To me, to the guild or maybe both.

It was 8:30 in the morning. I was sleeping peacefully until Mira woke me. "Lucy! Lucy!" She yelled. I woke up. "Mira, what's wrong?" I asked. "I was just…" She interrupted me. "The Lighting team was attacked. And worse of all, Laxus is missing." My eyes were wide open. "What?!" I hurried out of bed to get ready. First, Hell Eagles attacked other official guild members now their attacking us. I don't like the looks of this.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the late update. Don't forget to review this story. See ya , mima!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello everyone! I'm proud to present to you this chapter of "Dragon Rage." Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I don't have to right to manga or anime : Fairy Tail. Just the OC's in the story.**_

* * *

_**The Truth**_

We arrived at the hospital only to find that Markov, Gray, Calvin, Elfman, and many others who waiting in the operation waiting room. Mira and her sister went to their brother side to comfort him. He was sad that Evergreen was caught and was in critical condition. Erza looked at Gray. "What happened?" she asked. "That's what we all love to know." he said. Apparently, some of the locals heard a loud scream." said Calvin. "They saw Fried and the others bodies on the ground. They looked like there were fighting for their lives. They call the master about this just about three hours ago."

"How are they now?" I asked. "Recovering now, but steadily. No visitors should be allowed at this time." Calvin looked at the master. "I can't image what he's going through in head right now." "I'll say. Not knowing where his own grandson is, I don't know what to think." said Gray. I looked at worried on master face and saw tears coming from Eflman's eyes. "I hope everyone is all right. " I said. I went to the restroom to wash my face and fixed my hair. Then, I heard someone crying in the stalls.

I opened in up. "Mira? Are you crying?" I said to her. More like she was sobbing. I knelt down to her. She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" she nodded. We were at a small café area in the hospital. We were drinking sodas. And somehow, Mire felt a little bit better. "So, tell me what's going on?" I said to her in a calm voice. "Well, to tell you the truth…" she looked both sides and the back to see if none of the others were listening on this. Then, she said: "I'm actually… in love with Laxus." She said.

I nearly spit out my drink. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Mira likes the master grandson. Who knew? "I've fallen in love with him since he returned to the guild. I've tried the courage to ask him out. But, I always get nervous and chicken out in front of him." This is probably the ultimate embarrassment for anything female mage. "A couple of weeks ago, I was determined to ask him. That's when I saw Ashley talking to him, holding on to him like a moth. I was distress by seeing all of this. I didn't know what to think."

I extended my arm to her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mira. Your secret is safe with me." She was smiling. I wanted to see my comrades happy, including my girl comrades. We were walking down the hallway and see a man with blue hair and a cape. It was Jellal. And he was reading a magazine. I had to interrupt him. "Excuse me, sir." He turned around in shock. "What are you reading?" he sees the magazine in hand quickly put it away. "Oh … this… this… is nothing." He quickly backed up. "Nothing at all." A few minutes, and he ran. "What's up with that guy?" I thought. Mira chuckled as if she already knew what was going on.

We were able to go into the recovery room to see how the thunder legion is doing. The master, Mira, Erza, Levy and I were all beside Fried's bed. He slowly opened his eyes. He looks around and the first thing he sees is the master and then, everyone else. "Mina?!" he said. "Thank goodness." I said. "Are you okay?" said Mira. He looked to her and then to the master. "Something's happened to Laxus, master." Markov was surprised. "Something happened to him?" Fried nodded. "We were trying to find the culprit who breaks into our guild. We went outside to search. We were walking and talking until we heard a strange noise."

He continued. "We thought it was our culprit so, we went check out. We searched and found nothing. Until then suddenly, we were attacked by a strange man." He grips his forehead and breathes. "It just happened so fast. We begin fighting him. Asking him if he was the man who broke into our guild. He didn't say a word. Then suddenly, I was struck from behind. Then, I was slashed my skin." He started to tear up. "I looked up to see who what it was. It became a shocker to me. To find the person that did to me was… Laxus." We were all shaken from that. I mean Laxus was all things. But, never like this. "I was on the ground, trying to breathe. I saw him give look of hatred and anger and evilness at me.

"Then, I saw two people coming out of the shadows. One was a man with a strange hoddie cape. And the other was female. She had an evil smile on her face." I cupped my chin. A man with hooded cape? When did I see that before? Images flashed before my brain. Then, I remember the man who fought against her. _**"Wait a minute, could be possible that…?"**_ I think that man was the one who broke into the house. But, I can't figure out who he is. Fried continued. "She was petting Laxus like a little cat, kissing his forehead. Then, she ordered the hooded man to get rid of me. Then, she left and that was the last image I saw."

"Laxus…" said Mira. "Do you what else?" said the master. "I think he was using his Dragon Rage against us." "What?" said Gray. "Are you saying that those people were forcing him to use his power?" Calvin said. "I would say being controlled by them." said the master. "Please, be careful. Everyone. We don't what the Hell Eagles are capable of. We don't know what they are going to strike next." He was right. Whatever plan these guys are up to. We are going to have to figure out ourselves. Fried looked at Mira. "Mira, listen to me" she did. "Laxus… he truly…truly…" He slips into unconscious. "Fried!" she said.

"Relax, he just need to rest a while that's all." said Markov. He quickly makes a remark to everyone one of us. "My children listen. We will keep the party going as planned but we have to be on high alert now. We don't know what Hell Eagles main objective is. But, we have faced many enemies now. We can't put own guard down for even a second." "Are you sure about this Master?" said Wendy. "I've already send out a team to find their guild. We hope they won't get captured." The master stepped outside before saying this. "It to show what happens when you hurt a family of a guild." He walks away.

I was back in the café drinking bottle of water. This whole thing with the Hell Eagles is racking though my brains. My attacker or attackers kidnapped Laxus and force him to almost kill his own comrades. I can't take this anymore. I've got to warn someone. Maybe Natsu. At least, if he knows he won't be thoughtless to attack them without acting. Or so I hoped. I got up. He someone grabs my wrists. Calvin was stopping me. "Do you think that's a good idea?" he was being calm and collected. I wasn't. "Why not?" "What if Natsu goes insane outraged and starts to kill people? Then, what you do?"

I let go his hand. "I will find a way to help him." What the matter me? I'm saying all of this not only for the guild sake but for his sake as well. Calvin touches me softly. "Listen, I if you want, we can go to the beach and go for a walk and nothing more. Wizard's honor." He raised his while putting his other hand across his chest. I blew a breath. "Okay, but only for a walk." Then , I heard footsteps coming from the back. I looked back but no one was there. _**"Mm… Must be my imagination."**_ I thought.

**Rogue's POV**

Somewhere in the deep within the mountains, two men hiking across a trail. Sting and I was ordered by Markov to find the Hell Eagles guild and maybe even save Laxus from their clutches. I was walking behind my partner. Sting and Fro stand behind at the guild. I looked at the sky to remember the fun day I had with Yukino a couple of weeks back. We had gone on missions together. He even showed her how to ride his motorcycle. I think I was falling for her. I had a slight smile on my face. Sting looked to me. "What's with that face?" said Sting. I reacted. "It's nothing." I didn't want anyone to find that we were going out. I really hate snitchers. Then, we notice something up ahead. A person lying on the ground. A little girl. Was she dead? We rushed to her aid. We bend down to check it she was breathing.

"Wait a minute." said Sting. "What's that beeping?" Then, it started to get louder and louder. That when I realizes what it was before it was too late. A big explosion blew up into our faces. I was on the ground injured badly. "Was that thing a doll? Did some lure us into a trap?" I thought to myself. I couldn't move my body after that. I looked at my side and see Sting was down as well ,not moving an inch. I heard a laughter coming from the other side of rock. A female voice. She came from the rocks. "Wow, you fairies are dumb as you think you are." I recognize that voice. Then, I growled angrily at her. Ashley was standing in front of me.

"You…Why…" She was stomping on my feet. "Shut up. It time that you and your friend here get controlled by our master. Just like Laxus." Then, I was knocked out after he stomped my head a few time to the ground. She had an evil smug look on her face. "Valente" she said. He responded . "Take them to our guild. And have them torched before we mind controlled them." "As you wish." He dragged two of them on the ground. She followed him. _**"Give up, Fairy Tail. There's no hope of you stopping Hell Eagles and our plans of destroying Magnolia." she thought.**_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it. Please give your a good review on it. I update more soon.**_

_**Farewell.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry for the late update. I guess school is little hard. But, I'm getting there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of this story. Warning: this chapter has some Violence and language.**_

_** And once again everyone, I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**A Battle Begins, A Nakama's Promise**_

Calvin and I were on the boardwalk. Walking, talking among ourselves. I spoke first. "You know, I'm still wondering who was watching." Calvin replied. "Don't think about it too much. We've a situation in our hands right now." Agreed. This was much more important. "Listen, please forgive me." He said to me. "But I'm concern not only the slayers and the guild safety, but your safety as well." He continued. "You and the salamander are becoming really close friends and I've no judgment on that."

"It's that his Dragon Rage I'm worried about now. Once controls his mind, it goes on a killing spree. That's what makes him dangerous." I turned to him. "Stop treating him like he's the bad guy. He told me himself that he going to learn how to control it." He stopped me. "Even if was that possible, his inner self has that hunger to destroy. That desire. And not stop until it reaches his goal." I stopped walking. "So your saying, even he if tries, even though we helping, his inner side will soon be our destruction?"

"I didn't want to put like that. I respected Natsu and his thriving success. But, it was because of inner self that Happy is in a hospital bed." I didn't turn to him for a second. The images of seeing Natsu's face filled with joy and happiness. This was all too much for me. How a good hearted man could would be a weapon of mass destruction. It doesn't make any sense. I wanted to run before Calvin could say or stop me. I just want to be alone.

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

My eyes were glaze over as I opened them. I was inside a dark cold jail cell. And taking to consideration, Sting and I were inside the Hell Eagles' guild. Speaking of Sting, I looked at my sides, no signs of him. Could he be taken to another cell? I tried to get up and walk, but my body has token some damage a while ago from the blast. Moreover, I looked at my arms and legs. They chained down to the ground. And these chains have magic on them. That means I can't escape so easily. _**"Son of Bitch looks like she got both of us. Really good." I thought.**_

Then, I heard screams of a man in agony. "No. No god, Please. Please I'm begging you." Then, the scream got louder and louder. Then, it all stopped. What sick twist game of theirs is this? The door opens. Ashley came inside the cell along with young man with a patch on his right eye that I don't know about. "So, you're wake, huh?" she walked a little closer to me. The sight of her joining a dark guild was a spear though our guild hearts. Even though, she was hard-headed, and a bitch at times. She was family. "What the hell's the meaning of this, Ashley?" I asked her. "Where's Sting?" She moved away from me.

"Oh, you'll find out our masters plans soon rather than later. In fact, I would like you to meet the master's son. This's Oda Yume." Yume stepped close to me. This name seems similar to me. Yume was one of the top skilled mage to wield a sword. So why would he join the Hell Eagles clan. "What happened to your father?" I asked him. "Father died of an illness. So, I am taking over in place." He did it with a smirk on his face. Then, I heard the screams again. "I see your friend is enduring some horrible pain right now." He continued. "His screams are music to my ears." I growled at him. "You sick parasite!" I was suddenly kicked in the mouth; my mouth was coughing in blood. He turned away from me.

"Nevertheless, I'll gave out my father's wishes. To rule the land of Firoe with an iron fist. No official wizards shall dare oppose the Hell Eagles." "By using us, as pawns in your plan of destruction. Have no pride of a wizard." He turned his head slightly to me. "I've lost my pride of a wizard a long time ago." He walked away from me. Laxus came inside the room I was in. "Did Valente got him under my control?" He was on one knee. "Yes, master. He's in your control now." He had an evil smirk on his face. _**"Laxus, what the hell have they done to you."**_ I thought. "Good. Take care of this one for me." He said to him. Laxus obeyed. We were the only two left after Ashley and Yume left. "Please, gave it doesn't to be this way, Laxus." I told him.

He didn't say a word to me. He grabbed a weapon from the right wall of the cell. He pointed at my gut. "Be still, it all be over in a second." Before I could speak. He plunged it into me. I screamed in horror pain. Like someone was taking my soul from my body. He took it out and rammed in a second time. I felt again, this time I see blood. My own blood. My eyes were staring to glaze over again. Before, I felt it for the third time. "Fro… Yukino… Everyone."

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was in the hospital to check on Happy's condition. In fact, I was inside the room talking with room. "Hey, buddy. Feeling any better?" I said. "You bet. The doctor said I can leave tomorrow afternoon. Just in time for the big party." Then, I heard a voice. A person voice from a far distance. It sounded like it was screaming and crying in terror. I could feel their pain within my soul. Happy looked at me. This there something wrong Natsu?" He asked me. "Oh. Nothing's wrong." I was smiling. "Anyways, I should be going now."

Before, Happy could say something I left his room. I was standing beside a wall, taking a quick deep breath. "You know, you could've said something to him before you bolt it out." I recognize that voice. No doubt that voice belongs to Cobra. The Poison Dragon Slayer. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Hey, watch it. Don't make me bite my fangs out." Even though he did some horrible deeds during his time. He turned out to a pretty nice guy. "I was just looking around, hearing other peoples voices." "Speaking of that" I told him. "I've heard a voice. Voice of a person screaming in terror." He sighed. "Come think about it, I did hear someone else in pain. And someone else from last night."

"Really? Do you know who that person is?" I asked him. "Look, I'm listener. Not an investigator." He was right. "Maybe I'll go see Lucy. She knows what to do." "Umm…Natsu. I don't think…" I left before he could utter a word. "Honestly, you hear a word people say, do you?" I was running on the board walk. A couple of minutes later, I saw Lucy sitting on the beach. "Hey, there you are. I was looking for you." She turned her head to me. "Natsu. I didn't see you there." Her tone was sad. I sat down beside her. "Is there something wrong?" I said to her.

"Well …Actually." After a long conversation, I was bewildered and angry. I can't believe this guild called Hell Eagles attacked Lucy. Moreover, they kidnapped a really good friend of mine. And now they are planning an attack on us. I stood up. "Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy stood up as well. "Where do you think?" "Please, you must understand…" "I understand all right. I'm not going to let some crazy ass guild do whatever they feel like to our comrade. Our family member." I continued to walk away. "There are worried about your Dragon Rage. I'm worried, Natsu." I turned to see her falling to her knees on the sandy beach.

Her body was shaking. "I'm about you. You said so yourself. You're going to control it. I believe you." Tears were streaming down her face. "But now, since this whole occurrence is happening, I just… I just..." I met at her level. I touch her face and her hair. "Don't about me. I'm all right. I'm going to let inner drive take away the people that I hold dear." The sun was set on this beautiful beach. "Thank you, Lucy." She was wiping away her tears. "For what?" "For always being there for me. For being who I am. Well, I thank the guild and everyone in it for that. But, I've you to thank you for Lucy." I can already feel her heart beating like drum.

I held her tightly. My body suddenly had a mind on its own as I lean toward her face. Just when I got closer, she stopped me. "I'm sorry. But, I should get back home." I let her go and held her up. "Look, about what I said." Then, she kissed me but on the cheek. "Promise me one thing. Promise me. That you'll fight your inner self and not let destroy your life." I nodded in response. She turned away from me and headed home. I was left there in without a clue of what had happened. _**"Lucy… what's really going on with you?"**_ I thought. _**"Worried about so much. It's almost is as if you were… in love with me."**_ I quietly walked away from the boardwalk as the sun continued to go down turning to night.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, I hope you enjoy it. Please give your feedback about it.**_

_**I'll be seeing you with more chapters.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_** Hello. Sorry for the delay. But, I hope you this chapter of the story.**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail Everyone. Sorry.**_

* * *

_**The Party**_

I was inside my house, lying down on the couch. I kept thinking on what I almost did back there. I almost kiss Natsu. It was troll of strange events for me to come. But, I couldn't tell him that Calvin asked me out? I closed my eyes for a second. "Lucy, are you okay?" someone said to me I opened my eyes and looked. Natsu was on top of me. I screamed and grabbed a vase and hit him over the head with it. He was on the floor and had those swirly eyes on his face. "Don't scare me like that. And how many times do I've to say about entering my home?!"

He got up and shook his head. "Geez. I'm sorry. But you were acting strange ever since that kiss you gave me. I got up to my feet. "Well, it's just that my body just reached to it. That's all." He tilted his head to me. But when, he shrugged his shoulders and went to pick up a broom and dustpan from the kitchen. "Thank you." I said to him as I sat down trying to ease myself. "Listen, I'm not planning on going to the party tomorrow night." "Huh? How come?" I asked. He took a deep breath. "I thought about what you said. And you right. I'm learning how to control my rage. It just that right now, he is not listening to a damn thing I say."

Natsu turned to me with a serious look on his face. "Lucy, now you've to promise me. That if lose myself, start to kill anyone I see, you have to be the one to take my life." I stood up quickly. "What?! No! I can't bring myself to do it. You're our friend." "Please, you have to." I did something that never did. I slapped Natsu in the face. "Don't even say that crap. The Natsu I know would never give up his own just because of something he couldn't do. Just because your inner self is going to control that doesn't mean you should give up." He was holding his from that slap. "Lucy." "I told you that whatever happens to you, you will learn to control yourself regardless."

He picked up the last of the broken shards, checking to make sure they are not anymore on the floor. He sighed. "All right then. But, I am still not going to that party. I've to make sure my place is all clean for when Happy gets back from his welcome home party." "Aww. You become like a mother." I said. He flinched. What do you mean by that?" I turned my head away from him. "Oh, nothing." I continued. "So, anyway. I wonder that's the big surprise for the party that Mira planned." "Well, you know her. She full of surprises."

I laughed. "By the way, I overheard that Calvin asked you to go with him as date." I stuttered. "Well, you see I…" "It all right. I was kind of surprised myself." He put away the broom and dustpan. "Anyway, I should be off. See you tomorrow." He jumped out of the window. "Use a door next time!" I yelled. I got up and closed my window. "Your such an idiot, Natsu."

Meanwhile somewhere across town, a gardener was watering his plants. Two men approached the man. "Well, hello. Young lads. It a good day right…" Then in one spit second, gardener's neck was slice open by claw. A Dragon's Claw. Blood spit of the white daises." "Sorry, but anyone who gets in our way. They shall feel the wrath of a dragon." Then, he fell to the ground. Sting and Rogue was completely brainwashed. They then used their breath to destroy his building. Yume was on top of another building looking on. He was very pleased about what they are doing.

I was walking down the street, minding my own business. I felt something that triggered my body. I was on knee. My heart was twisting in pain. "Damn. Not now." I used all might to calm my inner self. There was no way was going to let him take over. After a couple of minutes, I finally started to calm down. I got up on my feet. "All right." I continued to walk home.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It was that big day here in Magnolia. Well, for us wizards here anyway. I was already dressed. Cancer was doing my hair. "What do think about this hairstyle, baby?" he said. "As always you're the best." I said to him. For a while, I felt a little bit unease about this. But, you got to do what you got to do. I heard a knock at my door. I opened I see Calvin all dressed up in a tux. "You like nice hot red, Miss Mage." He said to me with a smile. "Oh, don't flatter me with humor." I laughed. I pick the scar that Natsu gave me. I look at it for second. Seemingly no choice, I put on around my neck and headed out the door with Calvin.

When we reach to the guild, there were people guarding the door. "What is this?" I asked Calvin. "Just in case if they come all along, we were already prepared." "I see." We got inside and it was beautiful. Banner was put around the walls. Tables were covered with a particular design. Everyone was wearing causal clothing. All laughing and enjoying themselves. Something caught my eye. Gray, Erza, and Wendy were at a table, watching me. "Hey there, Lucy." said Wendy. "Hey, what you guys doing here?" I said to them. "Just having a good time. Also, keeping an eye out for the Hell Eagles." said Gray. "Any word from Sting and Rogue?" said Calvin.

"I'm afraid not. And the master is getting worried." Said Erza. "Don't worry. Knowing those two I'm sure they're going to be fine." I turned to the dragon twin's cats standing behind us. "Fro thinks so too." "Where's Lisanna?" said Erza. "She over there dancing with her big brother." said Lector. "And Yukino?" "She on watch with the others." Said Fro. "I see." I said. Romeo walked towards Wendy. "Umm… Wendy?" she turned to him. "Would you like to dance with me?" She held out her hands toward him. He grabbed it was they headed toward the dance floor.

Those two are always cute. Gray turned to see Juvia standing beside the wall. He walked up to her. "Juvia." He said to her. "Gray?!" she was blushing and swaying her left foot back and forth. "Would you like to dance with me?" Then, out of nowhere, Lyon grabs her by the waist. "I would love to dance with you!" Before she could protest to him, they were already on the dance. Gray was pissed. "Bastard, I was going to ask her first!" he was walking towards him. We laughed at him. I turned to Scarlet. "Are you going to dance?" she shook her head. "Sorry. Besides, I not." she then bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said. She looked up to apologize. That's when she saw him wearing a well place tux. "Jellal?" she said. "Erza!" his face was flushing. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I was in the neighborhood. So, would you like to dance?" he held out his hand to her. She reached out to it. He slowly grips it as they headed to the dance floor. Those guys look really happy together. I'm kind of jealous. Calvin touched my shoulders. "So, ready to dance?" he said to me .Without saying anything, we head for the dance floor.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was fixing up the place for Happy's arrival. He should be at the party right now having fun with the others. It kind of sad. I mean everyone was having a good time there. But there will be another time. I hear a knock on my door. Laxus was on the other side of the door. "Laxus! You're all right?" I gave him a manly hug. "Did those jerks hurt you?" he came inside. "Wait 'til I find those jerks I'm going to kick…" Then, I felt a shockwave traveling through my body. I screamed as I fell to the floor. My body couldn't move. This one of his magic's making a person unable to move. "Laxus? What the hell…?" I turned to see a man entering my home. "Natsu Dragneel. Your friend told me about you and your Dragon Rage. That you've no power to control it. You'll make a fine adversary to our team." Yume was looking smiling at my condition.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I was still dancing with Calvin on the dance floor. It was a slow dance. I was feeling a little sad. Was it because I was not having a good time or maybe it's because someone wasn't here. It makes any difference. Calvin saw my expression. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head. "It's nothing." I said to him. He touched my face. "Hey, relax. I'm here right now. So, let's enjoy this night." He pulled me closer. My face was staring to turn red. He moved in closer to my face, to my lips. Then, the image of Natsu trying to kiss me came back to my head. I jolted and push him away from me.

"Now what?" he said. I blew out a big sigh. "You see. The truth is." I was nervous now. "I'm actually in…." Then, I heard an explosion from the inside. Everyone ran from it. Some of the wizards stayed and help us fight. Come into view, man appeared out of the smoke. I recognize the man. It's the same man who attacked me. "Isn't that?" Then, I heard a scream. I turned to see Wendy was being kidnapped. "Wendy!" Romeo tried to run to get but a lighting strike stopped him in his tracks. Laxus jumped from the ceiling to the floor.

"Laxus?" said Romeo. "Romeo, get back that's not Laxus. Not anymore at least." I saw the look in his eyes like he was ready kill people. He was in his dragon Rage. I grabbed my keys by his side as battle between light and dark begins.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, I hope everyone is pleased with this chapter. Give me your comments and feedback about this.**_

_**See you soon.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello everyone. Sorry about bring the chapter up. School problems. anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story.**_

_**All copyrights goes to the creator of Fairy Tail. Mr. Hiro Mashima. The Orignal characters that I made are my idea.**_

* * *

_** Terror**_

**Lucy's POV**

I was in a complete standstill. Laxus was a different person. His eyes were in a different color. His magic energy became more powerful than it ever was. "Laxus?" I turned to see Mirajane walking towards him. "Please tell me if you are okay?" He raised his right hand and uses his magic at her. "Mira, look out." Lisanna yelled at her sister. Mira closed her eyes and someone took the blast for her. Screaming echoed throughout the guild. She opened her eyes. Her brother shielded her. He fell to the ground. We all reacted to what we saw. She went to her brother side.

"Elfman!" she yelled. He had a smile on his face. "Where's Sting and Rogue?" said Lector. "Don't worry we're right here. The two cats turned around and saw the white dragon slayer standing behind them. "Sting!" Lisanna ran towards him. But, she was caught by a black shadow, stopping her movement. Rogue pinned her up towards a wall. "Why are you doing this?" Mira asked. Laxus turned to her and said. "Honestly, you don't know when to shut up. Do you?" he continued. "You're annoying. Shut the hell up before I take out that pretty vocal of yours"

We stunned by his reaction to Mira. "Laxus." she said. Calvin turned to the man. "You bastard. You're part of The Hell Eagles aren't you?" The man spoke. "I'm Valente. And my master mission is to rule these lands. Anyone who gets in his way shall die a horrible death." Erza reequipped in her Heaven Wheel Armor "Don't you dare mark the name Fairy Tail." Jellal stopped her, but it was too late. She was charging at him. A blast of magic shoots from his hand and startled her move back. "Was that… Repent?" said Jellal. He heard of the magic. But never in his life, had he actually seen it before.

"What do we do now?" said Lucy. Calvin was trying to think you something. But, the only thing to do is that we fight them off for as long as we can. "Lucy, I want you to get some these guy out of here." He said to her. "But, what about you?" I said to him. "We'll try and hold them off for as much as they can." Elfman got up slowly. He was still hurting from the lighting strike from Laxus. "D…Don't be an idiot. The…these guys aren't your average dark guild. They'll slowly hurt until there's nothing left." He was struggling. "Elfman." said Mira.

That's when it hit my mind like a speeding bullet. The Slayers. Their using the slayers to do their binding. "Oh no." I practically ran for the door. "Hold it." Sting charged at me. Erza stopped him from getting to me. "Looks like we're in trouble here." She said. "Like Calvin said, we hold them for as much as we can right?" Gray said with a smirk on his face. He turned to Juvia. "Are you willing to die for our guild?" he said to her. She grabs his hand. "For the guild that I love. For the man that I love." Without any word, all the guild members are ready for battle against the Hell Eagles.

I was outside the guild running to see if there were any injured people. Yukino was lying on the sidewalk, not moving. I shook her and she woke up. "Lucy, what happened?" said Yukino. "I'll explain. But right now come with me." We were at my house. Yukino couldn't believe what she was hearing from me. "So, you're saying that. Rogue and the others are being controlled by the Hell Eagles?" she said. "I'm afraid so. And they got Wendy in the process as well." I titled my head down. "I'm worried that will get Gajeel, Cobra..." Yukino stopped me. "And Natsu too, right." I nodded. I'm worried about him. If he gets controlled, this will be bad for the people here. And if you add his rage, many fatalities will increase.

"Okay, here's what we'll do you. You go help the others in any way you can. All right?" I said to her. "What about you?" I sighed. "I'm going to hospital to get Happy. I'm he's unaware of what's going on now." I stood up. "We are going to do whatever we can to stop them and save our friends." Yukino stood up as well. "Very well. But, let's be careful. There's no telling what is going to happen to the city." She said. Spoken like true wizard. We got out of my apartment and went our separate ways.

A man, who was standing on top of the roof, was looking at the direction Lucy was going. He had an evil grin on his face. He was cover in red dragon scales from head to toe. His fingernails became sharps razor claws. And he had red wings of a red dragon. Natsu was in his full Dragon Force. He licked his upper lip with his tongue. "Looks like a found my target. Master." He turned to see Yume as standing behind him. "Good boy. Your amount of killings had ranked so much." He said. Natsu smiled, smiled venomously. He looked back to see the target had disappeared. He laughed evilly. "I'm going to have a wonderful night. Because, you will be slain by my rage."

And he flies off to find his target. Yume was left there on the roof, smiling. "My father dream is about to reality. Soon his whole land will be under my control." He continued. "I'll have the Magic Council and every innocent life begging for mercy." He took a deep breath. "Aw, the smell of death is so … wonderful." He jumped off the roof as joined the party as well.

I was running towards the hospital. My only shot was to get Happy and somehow help him to scout anyone who was in danger but also finding Natsu as well. I looked at my sides. Seeing, windows shattered in homes. Homes bursting into flames. Things destroyed. And the worst of them all, hearing the screams of people who lost their loved ones. It was horrible sight to say the least. It all looks like Hell to me. It really reminds me of how I lost my mother and father. But, it wasn't like this. Not like this at all.

I was a block away from the hospital when someone grabs my shoulder. Dragging me back in a dark alley. I thought it was one of dark wizards so I kicked him in the groin. "Lucy, what are you doing to my dad?" I turned around to see one of friends who was standing inside the alley way. "Cana?" I said. I turned around to my expectations that the person I kicked in the nuts was Gildharts. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said to him. He slowly got up, standing on the brick walls. "Well, I'll be fine. I think" He laughed through the pain.

Cana, Gildharts, and I were talking a few moments later. "So, you guys were trying to pick up Happy from the hospital." I said. "Correction. My dad was going to pick him up. I came because he said we going to have some beers." said Cana. "And we're going to. It just that we're in a situation right now." I shook my head. I never understand their father and daughter relationship. "So anyway, where are all the patients?" I asked. "We evacuated them all time ago thanks to the master." said Clive. "And Markov?" Cana had a sad look on his face. "He's injured right now and so as Levy and her team." That took me by surprise.

"So, they were fighting Gajeel?!" she nodded. "Even, Panther Lily couldn't light a candle against him. He's in the same critical state as the master." I hated The Hell Eagles for what they are doing. Using our comrades to make them enemies. Moreover, using them to kill innocent lives. "What about Happy?" I said. Clive looked at me. "That's the thing. Happy's room is on the fifth floor. They've that whole area blocked. We can't get in and save him." This is unbelievable. What are we going to do now? Then, I heard a flapping sound coming from the dark smoky sky. I recognize that face. It was Natsu. I tried to yell at him. But, Cana grabbed my arm. "Are you crazy? Do you want to get yourself killed?" she said. He landed on his feet and looked at the hospital. Someone was extremely odd about him. A doctor came out of the hospital, seeing Natsu standing. "What are you doing, young man?" he said. "The hospital is closed." He didn't say anything. The doctor asked him again the second time. He didn't respond.

Then, I saw a crazed look in Natsu's eyes. His feet were suddenly at a stance. Like it he was ready to kill. Then just on instinct, he charged at the man push him down on the cement. And he started to punch him down with left and right punches. The doctor begged and screamed at him to stop. But, Natsu didn't show no remorse to him. Not one shed. And if things gotten a hell lot worse it did. He cut the doctor's throat and slices the man open like he was made of was chuckling like a crazy person. I looked in horror. My hands were shaking. All those Natsu said was true. Cana looked she was ready to vomit after seeing all of this. But really took the cake was when he took the cake was when he uses his breath and burned him to ashes. I didn't know what to say or do. I was in complete terror of him now.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a woman making her way towards the hospital. "I see you're doing a fine job. Natsu." Ashley was wearing a black skirt and a black tang top and high heel shoes. Her hair was little messy. "Keep it up, and you just might be my favorite." She tried to get closer to him. But, he pushed her aside. If as if he only cares about hurting other people. "Ashley is working with Hell Eagles?" I said. "So, all that breaking in the info room as all her?" said Cana. "No doubt about it." Said Clive. "Now the million dollar question is why?"

A Big fireball came hurling down at us. She managed to get out of the way before it hit us. I stumbled on the floor getting back up to a vertical base. So did Gildharts and Cana. "Well, looks like we discovered some spies." She said with serious look on her face, "No matter. I get rid of you long before you buddy tears you open like him." I looked at the man's burned body. This was a matter of life and death for all of us. But still, I've to get inside and somehow get Happy out of there. I took a deep breath and pulled out my whip; Ready to fight.

Natsu was on the roof of a building looking straight at me. "Now the hunt beings." He said with a smile on his face.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Give me your thoughts about it. I'll be seeing you with the next chapter.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello! Here's another good chapter of this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own the characters of Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**_

* * *

_**Turmoil**_

I stood there with weapon in hand and Cana and her father right beside me. We were about to right out former comrade, Ashley. "Are you going to really fight me?" her smile was evil. "Like hell we are. No hurts our friends and gets away with." Cana got her cards in hand. "Besides, you were also trying to make a pass on my father. I don't want a bitch running the show around here." "Whatever I do is none of your damn business." She then looked at me. "What the matter sweetie? You seem down?" She, then, chuckled. "To think that the information gave to the Hell Eagles was a complete success."

"You broke in to the personal file?!" I said. "It was only way to get you losers attention. Besides, I've some personal issues right now." She pulled out a weapon from her hand. Two spears emerged from the ground. She pulled them out. "Now, let get this party started." She said. Then, I heard a voice coming from my head. Gildharts was telecommunicating inside my head. "Lucy, you go inside and find Happy." He said. "What about you?" I asked. "Cana will busy with Ashley. But I can take care of Natsu." I nodded. We stood there for a few minutes, waiting to make a move.

"Okay. Now!" I made a dead sprint toward the entrance door. "Oh, no you don't." Ashley tries to stop me. Cana was blocking her path. "Sorry. But, you're going have to get through me first." Said Cana. "Oh, how lovely." Ashley had smirk on her face and charged head on to the card holder. I was running on the second floor. "Let's hope Happy is all right?" I said to myself. Happy's room on the fifth floor. When I reached the fourth floor, the door was completely locked. "Crap." I looked around and saw something shining on the deck. I picked up and there were a set on keys.

"Oh, please. Let it be the right one." I flipped the keys, picking the third key. Luckily, it fit and it opened. Closing the door behind me, I made my way to the fifth floor. "Okay, now where's his room?"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the guild, Gray and the others were fighting Laxus and the twin dragons. Calvin went on ahead to make sure Lucy's was safe and to help the injured. Gray was looking at the destruction they've caused. "I'm not sure how long we'll keep up." He was breathing heavily. The battle of the Hell Eagles was getting started. "**Ice Make: Lance!**" But, his attacked was blocked by Sting. "How many times do I've to tell you? You can't stop us." He said. "Stop this. Sting" said Erza. "You and the others are hurting us. Snap out of it.!"

"Shut up." Rogue grabbed her by the legs, and throws her to the ground. The impact made her body feel weak. Struggling to get back on her feet. Valente was choking her with his foot. "Look at this, The Great Titiana is about died right here right now." She saw the axe right in front of her face. Then, she saw something about this man. Something different about him. As he was about to hit the final blow. Jellal stops the onslaught. "Jellal." He ran down by her side. "Are you all right?" he asked. "Yeah. I'll live." Then, both of them felt a shock of lighting through them. Laxus paralyzed their bodies to the point where they couldn't move.

"I can't move." said Jellal. Laxus looked up at them. This wasn't right. What was this dark guild trying to accomplish. Juvia was helping Lyon after he was injured in the fight. Romeo, Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman and the Exceeds went to the holding site where the rest of wizards are been kept safe including the master. "Stay right here. I'm going to help Gray." She said. "With the state that you're in? I don't think so." said Lyon. "But…" Then out of nowhere, a spiral of wind picked them off their feet sending them flying to the ground.

"Juvia! Lyon!" Gray yelled. Then, Sting rammed his elbow in his stomach. Then, he kicked him in the jar and then knocked him by hitting him on the back of the head. Gray was motionless. Erza couldn't believe her eyes. All of her friends including her were defeated. The slayer smiled proudly of their accomplishment. Then, Yume stepped inside the guild; Along with two other people. "Well done, my servants." he said. "Wait a minute. Who are you?" Scarlet wanted an answer. "That's Yume. Their master." said Jellal. "I've heard the stories about them. They use ordinary wizards as experiments to achieve their goals."

"And one of our goals is to rule all of Firoe." said Yume. "It was my father's dream. And I'm going to carry it out. And I 've got your dragon friends to do it for me." Erza looked and saw Wendy and Gajeel. They were under his control. "No" she said. "But, yes." "Oh, yes." He said. He turned and walked away from the guild. "Burn the guild to the ground." He said. All of the dragon inhale their elements and roared the guild structure to the ground. Yukino was making to the guild and saw her whole guild being burned to the ground. She couldn't believe his. The guild that she cared was destroyed.

* * *

I was inside the hospital searching for Happy's room number. I searched high and low but it nowhere to be found. Then, I saw a blue body lying on the bed. "That's got to be it!" I said. I bust through the door and gently wake him up. He started up to wake. "Um… what happened to me?" he said. "Lucy? Why are you here?" he looked at the window. "Why's that building on fire?" I grabbed his arm. "Happy. I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to get out of here." He nodded and we got of the building. When we got on the first floor, we accidently bumped into someone. A woman with short purple hair came before us. "What are you doing here?" she asked us. "We should be saying the same thing with you." I said. "Well, I got lost when everyone in the hospital was trying to evacuate."

"Well then, Can you lead us to the back door?" I said to her. There was no way we would go in the front Clive and Cana are battling. "That's not a problem." She got up to her feet and so did I. We make a break for it. She turned to me. "By the way, my name's Kinana. I'm nurse here in the hospital." "My name's Lucy. Nice to meet you." We reached for the back door. I pushed the door and it gave a little bit. "Kinana, Happy, give me a hand with this." We both pushed the door. The door came busting down. "Okay. We're out. Now what?" I said. "I've a friend waiting for down the street. He was the one that helped us evacuate the hospital. We meet him at the park."

Happy and I nodded and followed her. Cana and Ashley was battling on the rooftop of the hospital. "What are trying to accomplish Ashley? By joining a dark guild?" she said. "You don't know what my reasons are?" She backed away from Cana. "Fine. I'll tell you." Her expression was sign that she wanted revenge. "It's simple really. I want to kill Lucy." Cana was in shocked. "What did you just say?" Cana said. "You heard me. That celestial mage needs to pay for what she has done to my family." Cana quickly attacked her. "**Card Magic: Heaven, Reversed Death, Mountain: Summoned Lighting!"** Ashley quickly avoided it. "Why do have a grudge on Lucy's family?" she said. "They haven't done anything wrong?'

"Oh, yes they did. They took away my mother, they ashamed my father and I was all alone." She said. "So, all those threats you make about us to your father." Ashley used her spears to aim for Cana. "They were all lies. I need to get your attention. My father never cares about me ever since mother left. He didn't even have the money to stop you." She was staring cry. "Well, no more. Tonight, I'll have Lucy's head. And I'll use her friend to do for me." She started to smile wickedly again.

Cana charged at her. "You bitch!" Ashley kicked her in the ribs sending Cana backwards falling on the edge of roof. Luckily, she grabbed the edge of roof. She was hanging on for dear life. She looked down. It has to be like six stories high. She even saw her father take on Natsu. Clive was putting up a good fight. So was Natsu. He was dodging his attacks left from right. "Stop this Natsu! I don't want to hurt you." Clive said. Natsu didn't respond to him. "Listen to me!" "Time that I took you out once and for all." He said. He was inhaling all the fire that was surrounded by him.

"**Fire Dragon …ROAR!"** A spew of flames come out of his mouth. Clive avoided the hit however he got a few burns on his body. _**"Was Natsu ever this powerful?"**_ he thought. Then, he saw something on Natsu's neck. _**"Wait a minute. Isn't that?"**_ A scream echoed throughout the building Gildharts saw his own on daughter holding to the ledge. Ashley was trying to push her off. "Now, Fall. Fall into the pits of hell, Fairy Tail." She kicked Cana in the head sending falling to the ground.

Not wanting any time, Gildharts went to her to stop her from falling. They managed to get safely down on the ground. Then, he saw Ashley and Natsu left the hospital. "Damn." He said. He looked at Cana. "Are you all right?" he said. Cana stood up slowly. "Yeah. I'll live." She said. "More importantly, they got away. Probably going to find Lucy I bet." Clive nodded. "I think there a chip on Natsu that causing him to do this." "Now the only question is how do we get it off him?" Gildharts ran. Cana followed pursuit. "What now?" she said. "We need to find Lucy before they do. And stop Natsu before he kills her." Clive said. "I just hope Lucy will be all right."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Another one in the bag. More will be on the way. So, give me your review on this if you can. I'll be looking forward to it.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello everyone. I'm here . And here's the newest chapter of the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the Oc's of this story. Not the characters of Fairy Tail. Only Hiro Mashima owns them.**_

* * *

_**Fighting for what is right**_

**Lucy's POV**

We followed Kinana to the park where we would meet up with her friend. We had to cut across the alley and it was straight head for us. Just as we're about to cross it, we heard noise coming from the other side. "Lucy" said Happy. But, I shushed him. I grabbed my whip and slowly walked across the alley. And when I heard the noise again, I jumped to attack. But, only to have missed my attack and target by a millisecond. I looked up and saw a person hold a sword. Calvin was the one who was holding the sword.

"What the hell Calvin? Don't that!" I said. "I'm sorry. I get I kind of reacted a little bit." he. Said. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" he asked me. "We were going to look for a friend of Kinana's." I said. "Oh, you mean Cobra?" "You know him?" I asked. "Of course. Cobra is one of our best hearers in Fairy Tail. He and Kinana are good friends." "Good friends?" I looked puzzled. "Don't worry. I'll tell you about me and Cobra after this over." Kinana said to me. Happy was standing there looking puzzled himself. I met him at eye level. "Are you okay, Happy?" I asked. He shooked his head. "I'm scared, Lucy. Where's Natsu? Is he okay?"

I sighed. There wasn't any choice in the matter. I had to tell him the truth. "We don't have any time now, so let explain the whole situation to you." I talked to him while we're walking to the park.

**Yukino's POV**

I reached towards the guild. I found in shambles. I arrived too late. I hope the others were just fine. I walked carefully across the field and pushed aside the wreckage seeing if the others survived. Then, I saw a body lying on the ground. Erza was lying on the ground. "Erza!" I shook her shoulder. "Erza, Can you hear me?! Please wake up! Erza." She didn't respond. My face turned to horror. There was no way she couldn't be dead. She was the strongest female wizard in the guild. Then, I heard a noise. I turned to see that there was nothing there.

I heard again the second time. Then, I see wizards not for our guild surrounding me unexpectedly. I didn't even know that the master of Hell Eagles brought back up. They all looked at me. I had three of my keys by my side. I wasn't going to back down from a fight. Just as the thugs made their move a dark shadow cast over them. Then one by, one, they kill other with their own weaponry and magic. I've never seen a horrific sight. I could hear them yelling and screaming. Then, they drop to the ground like flies. I was shaken by this. Who in their right minds would kill his own comrades?

Then, someone emerged from the shadows. Someone that I knew. Rogue had that smirked look on his face and he was staring right at me. "Yukino. I was worried about you" he said in low tone voice. Lucy told me that Rogue and the others were being controlled by the Hell Eagles. "What are you doing here?' I asked him carefully. He walked toward me. "Isn't it obvious?" He disappeared instantly. Then, I felt his breath behind my ear. "I came here to see you." I jerked back at him. He laughed. I quickly stood my ground.

"Did you do this? Did you kill the wizards from Hell Eagles?" I said. He gave a soft chuckle. "And what if I did? Do I look like I'm the type of man who really gives a fuck about their lives?" He pointed himself at me. "Look at my face and tell me that isn't true." I never really wanted to say it was true. The Rogue that everyone knows, and that I know, would do or say such things. I closed my eyes. Trying to stop the madness. Rogue's hand was on my face and he whispered in my ear again. "You know. I was into you for quite some time now." He pushed me down on the ground. "Now I've my perfect time with you." He chuckled. I struggled to get up from under him. But, his shadow pinned me down to the ground. Leaving me completely defenseless. "Stop this Rogue. Please, this isn't you. Snap out of it!"

He laughed. Just as he was going to lunge for my chest. There was a thud. Rogue was lying on the floor. I looked at him. _**"What just happened here?"**_ I thought to myself. Then, I saw something behind his neck. It was some sort of microchip. I took out from him and destroyed it. I got up and carried Rogue on my shoulders and walked out of here finding shelter. For Rouge that is. I need to help the others. Then, I felt a presence coming this way. A man emerged from the smoke. "Who are you?" I asked. "Please, have come to help you."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Everything was quiet. No person was screaming when we reached. It even had an eerie vibe to it. Happy remain quiet for the time being. I told him about Natsu's rage and the situation that we're in right now. He felt worried about the rest of the guild mates. And was scared for that's happening. Cobra was standing on a tree, having his head down. He looked up and saw us coming. "About time you guys showed up." He walked toward them. "We have a little problem on the way." said Kinana. We were all standing in the center of the park. "So, now what do we do?" I said. Calvin was cupping his chin. "Well, I'm sure we can get our friends back to normal." "How? We tried that. And look at the end result. Our friends are down and our guild is destroyed."

"No matter how many times we talk to them, they won't hear what we've to say." Calvin said to me: "I know that. But what I'm trying to figure out how they are being controlled by the Eagles." I thought for a minute. I remember something on Natsu's neck. A tiny chip that being link to his body. Then, it hit me. "Guys. I think I know what's making Natsu's and the others doing this." I said. "You do?" I nodded. Just as about I was about to speak, another fireball came straight at me followed by iron sword. Calvin pushed me down on the ground with his body, avoiding all the attacks.

"Are you all right?" he said to me. He was on top of me. "Yeah. But," We felt a strange presence right in front of us. What was this magic? I never experience a magic like this before. A man appeared before us as well as two other people. Two dragon slayers to be exact. I recognize the two of them. "Well, I see we found more wizards in our path of destruction." He smiled on his face. "Are you the guild's master?" I asked. "I'm Yume." He said. "And you're Lucy Heartfilia I presume?" I guess Ashley wasn't lying. She really did betray us. "What have you done to them?" I asked. "Oh, I just simply torture them. It was amazing. You should've seen their terrifying faces."

I was angry. "Is this our objective? By destroying everything along with the incident?" said Calvin. Yume looked at him. "So, you managed to escape." He looked above. Natsu was flying in the now cloudy dark sky. He landed down in the park smoothly like an angel from the heavens. "Just in time, my slave." He petted him like a dog. Natsu didn't care for that. See those people right there?" Yume was pointing at them. "Execute them… Now." He obeyed his master. He got up looked at his first kill target. And of course, it was me. He made a dash toward me. But, Calvin uses his sword to block his path. "Go. Lucy. Find the others and hide in the safe house." I shook my head. "But Calvin, what about you?" "Cobra and I will stop them here."

I grabbed my whip. "No way. I'm fighting alongside you." He yelled at me. "Don't argue me! I'm doing this for your safety!" I jerked back. In all my life, I never seen a man talked back at me like that especially Calvin. I turned away from me. "Take Happy and Kinana with you." He pushed Natsu off. "Now go. Hurry!" I stepped back and ran. Kinana and Happy followed pursuit. He sighed. "Sorry that I yelled you." He thought in his mind. "But, I'll make it up to you somehow." Cobra was in fighting stance, behind Calvin. "You ready?" Calvin said to Natsu. Fire appeared in his arms. "Oh. I'm more than just ready." He jumped and hurdle like jet coming down from the sky. **"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was lying on the floor. Everything was black. All I remembered was opening the door for Laxus and that was it. I'm going kick his lighting ass after this. I woke up and was suddenly in my mind again. Everything was the same. But, something was different. Something very odd. I got up to my feet and looked around the castle. On my way to balcony, I see someone lying on the floor. I looked closer. The shocker for me was that I recognize that person. I jumped off of the balcony. And ran towards the injured me.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked. My dragon self was bleeding. I reached for him. "Don't touch me!" he said to me. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked again. "He-He was too strong. I-I-I couldn't- put a candle against him." He was struggling to speak. "Who?!" I said. I had never been so worry for myself. I saw a person coming down from the crimson sky. He had red wings. A tail. Scales. Claw on both his hands and feet and his face. But what shocked me is that the person who attacked my rage self was…me?

**Lucy's POV**

I kept running as fast as I can. Kinana and Happy weren't far behind from me. We listen to that Calvin said to us and went on ahead without him. But somewhere in the back of my mind, I'm wizard. I should be helping them out damn it. I suddenly felt something around this area. I stopped at my feet. "Lucy, is there something wrong?" Happy asked me. Then out of instinct, I pushed the two of them out of the way. I did two backflips at the projectiles that came for me. Then, I grabbed my whip, deflecting them in time.

I knew whose spears belong to. Ashley was on the roof top. "Aw, those spears were supposed to aim at your head. I knew to work on my aim." She came down from the rooftop, grabbing her two weapons. "Oh, well. Guess I finally have the time to play with you." I looked at her. Then, I looked at my friends. "Happy. You take Kinana and go find the others." I said to him. "But…" I interrupted him. "Please, Happy. Do this for the guild. Do it for Natsu." Tears were coming down on his as he takes the nurse and left. _**"Don't you die, Lucy."**_ He thought.

"That's so sweet. Leaving your friends go while you face your death." She said. "I care for my friends. Even if it means giving up my life, I would do it." I had a face of confidence. "And by the honor of my guild, we put an end to you and your master's plans." She had a smirk on her face. "Interesting. I love to see you try." Instantly, we charged at full speed with weapons in hand. As my own battle begins.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, that did you think about this story give me your review about it. Good or bad, I can take it. I'll be back with more new chapters.**_

_**See you soon.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_** Hello. I'm sorry for the late update. I'm very busy at school. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Because in this chapter, we say farewell to good friend.**_

_**Discalmier: I don't own the charcters of Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**Farewell**_

**Natsu's POV**

I couldn't image what I was seeing. Seeing my own self in my Rage as bad enough, but this took on a whole new level. "Are you me?" I asked. I started to walk when my inner self caught my foot. "Don't, this is the guy who has been taken control of your mind and your body." He said. Wait a minute, so that's why this guy was fight my inner self. "Why are you taking control my body and mind?" He started to laugh. "Hey, answer my question!" I yelled. I was getting angry. Then, I felt something in my stomach. Then, I went spiraling on the floor.

"Natsu!" said my inner self. "It's simple really. I'm following my own orders to destroy everything that's get in my way. Including your comrades." I stood up. This person was hurting the people that I love. But why?

"Your friend here tried his hardest. But in the end, I was the strongest." He continued. "Just thinking of the destruction you caused now. Building destroyed. Innocent people were killed by your hands. Many of them mourning, crying, and screaming. And it all your fault." I stood shaken by that he had said. I grabbed my head, gripping it tightly. "No. No. No. This isn't my fault. Get out of my head!" I yelled, throwing fireballs at him. He dodged them all. "I'm afraid not, Natsu. Or should I call you Salamander. But this guy, is here to stay." He chuckled. "What the hell you mean by that?" I asked angrily.

"I'm saying if I defeat you. Your body will be mine to control forever." He continued. "I'll kill every person in sight. Including that blonde girl… that's her name again. Oh yeah. Lucy Heartfilia." I made a direct punch at him. Sending him flying to the stone wall. "Oh yeah?" I said to him. Scales were on my face and hands instantly. "Love to you try it." A charged at him full speed ahead.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I was fighting on the rooftops with Ashley. I didn't realize that this girl had a grudge against me and my family. I jumped high aim for one of spears with my whip. I got ahold on one of them. Pulling with all my strength, I finally got one of Ashley spears. "Humph. It doesn't matter if one of my spears. I'll still kill you regardless." I grabbed one of my gate keys and call forth Loki.

"**Open! Gate of the Lion, Loki!"** he was already there in a flash. "You called me, my princess." He said to me. "Hi there, Loki" said Ashley. "Ashley?" he saw that her guild mark has changed. "Why…" I stopped him. "Explanations will've to wait. Right now, stop her. He obeyed my command. Ashley kept dodging left and right from Loki's magic. She took a step back. "Come on, Loki. You wouldn't actually hit a woman now?" he smirked. "Of course not." His eyes changed so quickly. What she didn't realize that I was behind her preparing a sneak attack. I slammed her weapon in the back so hard. She tumbled forward.

She pushed herself back up and kicked Loki in the stomach. I was caught off that Ashley grabbed her second spear from my hand and pushed me down on the floor. She reacted and throws both her spears at Loki. He was backed up in a corner and pierces both his arms to the wall. He tried his best not to scream. But, the pain was so unbearable. "What are these weapons?" he said. "They're Crimson Spears." said Ashley. "There are special weaponry. And whenever someone touched it, they will the fire from hell. She was telling truth. Loki could feel it in his arms. And he's a sprit. I quickly sent Loki back to the spirit world. "Damn, I need to summon another spirit "I thought. I grabbed another key. **"Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"** She called at my command.

She caught Ashley by surprised hitting her underground. "Princess, it's time for punishment?" she said to me. "No, Virgo. I need you take out Ashley for me." I said to her. "Very Well, Princess." Ashley got up to her feet. She grabbed one of the spears from the wall. Then with a loud scream, she charged at Virgo hitting her in the stomach. "Virgo!" I yelled. "My princess, please forgive me. Then, she disappeared back to her world. "Why, you." I got to my feet. Then, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. _**"What's this?"**_ I thought. Ashley kept attacked me. And I kept dodged her movements. I slipped and lost my balance. She kept piercing her at me on the ground.

I kicked her feet let her losing her balance again. I got up to a vertical base and kicked the spears away from her. I was catching my breath. Something was going on in my body I just don't know what.

* * *

**Calvin's POV**

This was person struggle for me. I wanted to keep Lucy safe. But somewhere deep inside my heart she has feeling for someone else. Someone special. I was battling Natsu. He was one dangerous man. And he had the power to prove it. He was uses his claws trying to scratch my face. They were sharp. But with my great reflexes, I dodged back and forth form all his attacks. Then, I felt something coming his away. I moved out of the away. Natsu got hit by it. Gildharts and Cana came in good timing. "Calvin, are you all right?" he said to me. I nodded.

"I think we found a way to save Natsu and the others." I reacted. "Really." "Those chips on their necks. That's what is making them go crazy." said Cana. Cobra was battling against Gajeel. "So, all we got to do is take off those things on their neck. Easy." Yeah. Easy. I turned to see that Yume was not here. "Oh, crap." I said. "Clive. Can you take out those guys for me.?" I left within a spit second. "Where are you going?" Clive tried to reach him. But, Wendy stopped him. Natsu uses his wings and fly through the skies. "Please Calvin, stop Natsu."

I was running to find Lucy. I looked up to the sky. Natsu was doing the same thing as well. "Natsu. If you in there. please fight the trouble that's inside of you. I know you can do it."

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was struggling to get up after that vicious assault by this fake character of me. Who would've thought his guy was super strong. He looked at me so strangely. "Such a sight. Seeing the town in flames. And we are already heading our way to visit a friend of yours. Who's dyingto see you." I took me a couple of seconds to realize he was talking about. "No!" I charged at him. "I won't let you do it!" I yelled. "It's too late. We're already making our way there. And there nothing you could to do to stop me." He pushed me off. I stumbled falling on my back.

My rage was trying to get up from that assault by him. He looked and saw me not giving up on this. Not when everything was on the line. Including saving his friend. "Natsu."

**Lucy's POV**

I was standing behind a brick wall, trying to recuperate myself. This was far beyond from what I expected. My magic energy was getting dry. And I don't think I've the strength to stand. "Damn." My chest was hurting. I don't know but it was hurting. I looked up and Ashley was making a punch at me. I moved out of the way. Making Ashley hit the wall. She screamed as her knuckles her throbbing. "Stop this, Ashley. You don't have to do this." I asked her. She ignored my statement. She smirked. I didn't know why she smiled.

Then, I felt a something on body, which made me fall to the ground. I was bleeding on my side. I turned around. Yume was standing over me. "So, you're Lucy Heartfilia, huh?" he said. I looked at him in disgust. "Amazing. Just amazing." Then, Ashley was on her knees, bowing to him. "Get up." She obeyed. "Master, you wanted me to get rid of her now." She said. "Don't bother." I heard flapping wings coming this way. Natsu's eyes were very red and dark. Just looking at me as he landed on his feet. "Natsu, have a favor to ask you." Yume grabbed Ashley spear and gave it to him. "Here, I kill your best friend." he said to him.

I was in shaken. My eyes were wide and full of fear. He walked slowly towards me. Then, he looked at me. "Natsu." I looked at him. "Natsu!" I yelled. But, he didn't answer. He raised the blade to my chest. "It was nice know, Lucy." He plunged the spear. I closed my eyes. Then, I heard a squish sound. I looked at myself. I wasn't hit so why. I looked up and saw Calvin took the hit for me. Calvin was hit in the ribs. But, he was grabbing something from Natsu's neck. He was able to take it off of him. Natsu took out the blade from him. I watched as he fell to the ground. "**Calvin!"** I quickly rushed towards him.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was in completely in disbelief. I did it again. I hurt a comrade. Worse, I killed one. Why? Why would he do that? My rage was in shocked as I am. The guy, who made the kill, stood there and laughs at the sight he was seeing. Lucy was run towards Calvin. He was bleeding badly from that spear. "Lucy, are you okay?" he said to her. "You looked pretty banged up." He was smiling. "What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled. "Why? Why would you risk your life to save mine?" Calvin grabbed her shoulders. "Not yours. But, both you and Natsu's life."

My eyes widened by that response. It reminds me how Happy tried to stop me from hitting that jerk. "But that's not the only reason why I did it. I know for some time now you and the salamander were getting really close to each other. The way I see him act like that it's kind of funny." He was coughing. Blood was coming out of his mouth. "But when I saw you run off from me at the beach, I knew from the very start you were in love him." Lucy in love with me? It was mind blogging. Then, the image of Lucy kissing my cheek hit me. "So, that's why…" I was stunned and lost for words. "I wanted to tell you something too." I see a tear fall from Lucy's eye

I was in love with you too. Even though, I care about you as a friend. I still felt something in my heart about you that made me feel … well like me." Calvin didn't have much time left. He turned to me and said. "Natsu." He chuckled. "You strong dragon slayer. I'm that your dad raise you right. Even though I haven't met the man. But, I know you'll find him someday. He continued. "Also, keep yourself in check. Always believe in yourself. Never give up. That's what Fairy Tail wizards does." He smiled. "One more thing, protect your comrades. They are the most important things to you. Including Lucy. His eyes slowly to go back.

"Don't screw it up with her. Or I might never forgive you." He reached for my hand but, it dropped at the last second. "Calvin? Calvin?! **CALVIN!**" Lucy yelled. Calvin was gone. Our closest friend has pass on from this world. I was on my knees. It was unbearable for me to watch. Tears were coming down my eyes. The man was still laughing at this misfortune. I curled my fists and just I was about to lay a punch on him. My inner rage landed the blow. Sending him flying to the ground. I couldn't believe it. My rage was helping. He reached his towards me. "Get up." I grabbed his hand. And he pulled me up. "Natsu, I understand this now. You understand this too right?" I nodded.

"Now, are you ready to this creep and the Hell Eagles down?" He was at complete rage mode and so was I. Wiping the tears and with anger face I said. "Oh, I'm more than just ready… **I'M ALL FIRED UP!** We both made battle cries as me charged at our enemy.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**So, what did you think of this chapter, please give your constutive feedback. Good or bad it's fine with me. **_

_**I'll see you soon with updates of this story.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_** Hi there. I just want to say sorry for the late updates. But believe me it's getting a little hard for me. So, I'll try my best uploading as much as I can. So, my friends enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

_**Believing in Yourself**_

**Lucy's POV**

This was astonishment to me. My friend Calvin, a man with kind heart to all of us, was gone. Moreover, he said that he liked me and that he told Natsu that he was going to protect me no matter what. I always thought in my own heart that he was a good friend to all of us. So why? Why did he say such things to me and Natsu? Ashley was growing tired of this nonsense. She walked up and yanked the spear out of Natsu's hand. I looked at her in anger. Is this what she wanted? To get rid of me for my family achievements? Ashley said: "Finally, after all these years, I'm going to my revenge." I was on the floor holding Calvin's dead body. "No, you're wrong." She aimed the spear at my head.

"Join our mother and father in the afterlife…Lucy Heartfilia!" I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. Then, I heard a big sound that echoed throughout the building. My eyes were opened and saw Ashley was stabbed in the back with her own spear though her chest. She falls on her knees to the ground. Her body was only five feet away from me. Ashley looked at her leader. "Yume, why?" she asked. He made an evil chuckle. "Why? Is it obvious? Because, you a pathetic excuse for a wizard. You can't kill a girl like her. You always draw yourself as a loner and use everything in your book to get people to pay attention to you." Ashley was crying. "You are nothing but a failure." He laughed after that.

Then, she looked at me. "Lucy, I'm sorry." She said to me. Her blood was coming out of her mouth. "I'm sorry for causing all of this, and for saying those nasty words about you and your family." Tears were coming down her face. I looked at her and saw the suffering she went though. I gave a nod. "Thank goodness." Then, she looked up at the sky. "All I wanted. My dream….My dream was to see my father again. And tell him how much I was proud of him. And hope that one day he was proud of me." She smiled as said her final words before she was burned to the ground. "Father."

I saw her entire body burned into nothing. "She's…gone." Then, I looked at Yume an angry looked on my face. "Why did you that?" I asked. "Killing her like that." Yume said to me. "It no personal really. I'm going to make my father's dream becomes a reality. And if that means kill my comrades in the process, then so be it." "A person who uses other people power to achieve a goal. Doesn't deserve to called a true mage." "Enough of this." he grabbed the spear from Ashley's burned body. "Since Natsu can't finish the job, I will kill myself." Then, I looked at Natsu. "Please, you've to come back. You just have to."

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

It was a long fought struggle. But, my Rage and I were able to get defeat the guy who was controlling my body and mind. He was on his knees, breathing hard and scared and bruised all of over. "Damn. Look like I lost. Who would have thought that this man and his problem were able to defeat me." He said. "It something that we have that you don't have: Strength, Power, courage, and a kind heart to people." My rage looked at him in disgust. "It's over." Then, the man suddenly laughs at us. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Baka, Yume's plans always are foretelling. So, he was probably using you and your friends to plant bombs around the certain areas of Magnolia."

"What do you mean? Why's he doing this?" I asked. "This was his father's dream. A dream that will be soon be a nightmare for all of you." He laughed as he was dissolved into nothing. "Bastard." I said. "Are you all right?" said my rage. I nodded. "Good to hear. Listen, I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't know I was going to kill that many people." I put a pat on his back. "Don't worry. We talk about this later. But, now I've a friend to save." My rage smiled and nodded as he disappeared.

**Lucy's POV**

I stood still as Yume was pointing the spear at me. "It time for you to die." Just as he was going to plunge the weapon in me, someone grabbed the spear and broke it into two easily. I looked and saw Natsu breaking the stick. "Touch her and I might just kill you with my rage." He said. Yume stepped away. "Oh. So, you managed to break free from my control, huh?" he said with an evil smile. "No matter everything is going according to plan. Once all the pillars are line in each end of the town. The Akui spell will be active and all of Magnolia will be destroyed in one shot. Then, I will do the same with the rest of the other towns."

"Is this what you are planning?!" I asked. "By taking out the innocent? What the hell they've done to you!" I yelled. "This is my father's dream, Child! And I'm not going to let any official guild to stand in my way." A blast of ultra ray magic came straight down at us. Without time to think, Natsu grabbed me bridal style and jumped off a 20 story building. The entire building was destroyed after it made contact. But, I still don't get on how we survived. We jumped off a building. Then, I opened my eyes and see Natsu was flying. He looked at me. "Are you all right, Lucy?" he said. I quickly hug him tightly. Not wanting him to let go. He smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. But, we can't stay up here. Let's head to your place all right? We'll figure something out. I nodded with his response. We flew away into the night sky.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

We arrived at Lucy's apartment. Battered and Bruised. Lucy was inside her bathroom taking a quick shower. I was in the living room sitting on the couch. My mind was still adjusting the situation right now. Where are the others? Are they okay? And if so where are they located? This Yume character was using me and dragon slayers to his biding. I wonder Wendy and the others were affected by it as well. Lucy came out of the bed with new clothing on her body. She sat right next to me. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" she asked me. "Well…I…I…" I blew out a sigh and said. "I feel kind of sad about what happened back there."

"It wasn't your fault, Natsu. You didn't mean to kill Calvin like that." "It's not that." I interrupted. "I kill many innocent lives, destroy people's homes, I even almost kill you, Lucy. I could never forgive myself." I was getting frustrated by this. Telling her how I feel about myself. "Ever since I gotten this power, People was always making fun of me. Telling me that you will never change, you'll always be a freak of nature for the rest of your life. And in truth, it really hurt my feelings bad. I cried. I cried so much that side of my ribs so badly. It's not even funny it's really bad." I made a sad frown "I don't know what to say. Maybe their right… maybe…" Tears started to fall on my face. "Maybe I'm a freak of nature."

I was crying like a girl. I know Elfman would tell me that a man doesn't cry. But, if very fragile with your emotions that's a different story. Especially when you're telling someone like Lucy about your feelings. "Natsu." She was holding my hands and gripping them. "Look at me; do I look like the type of person that says stuff about you? Do see running around and telling people you are freak?" I shook my head. "So, don't let this kind of thing mess with your head. These types of things will crush a person sprit, making feeling weak." She touched my face. "You're an incredible man, Natsu. I'm glad that I've a friend like you. And I'm glad that you and your rage are working together now. It makes me feel composed about it."

She continued as she looked out the window. "I hope all of us can stop this guy from destroying our home." I wiped the tears off my face. "And we are. This bastard is not going to get away with this. Not by a long shot." She turned her head back to me. Then, I looked into Lucy's light, pretty brown eyes. I moved in closer into her and met her lips with mine. It was slow and gentle kiss. She smelled like strawberry and vanilla. It was intoxicating. We deepen the kiss even further with some tongue. I never thought Lucy could be such a good kisser. I pushed her down on the couch and continued to kiss her lips, her hands, fingers and neck. Touching her entire body made me feel aroused.

As we were going to go any further, we heard a knock on the door. I stopped instantly. I told her to wait here. Fire ignites from my right hand. I slowly opened the door, waiting for the right time to strike. Someone that I knew was on the other side of the door, someone that I was happy to see. "H...H…Happy?" I said. He rushed in and gave me a hug. "Natsu, it really is you." He yelled. I laughed. "Yeah. How did you find me?" I asked him. Suddenly, we heard a voice that didn't belong to me, Happy or Lucy. "He had some help."

We turned to the window and saw Valente standing in the living room. "You bastard!" I yelled. "You're working for Yume, aren't you?" "Of course not, Natsu." I turned around to see Yukino and a healed Rogue standing in the doorway. "Yukino" said Lucy. "How do you…? Is Rouge…?" she was astonished by this. "Don't ask me. Valente helped the both of us." said Rogue. He looked at as he walked towards us. "Do you want to know who I am?" he asked. I nodded. "Well to tell you the truth, I'm not a member of Hell Eagles. I'm actually a spy to send by the magic counsel." said Valente. I was stunned by the reaction. "A spy from the counsel?!" He nodded. "They sent me down there to figure out what they were planning. It turns out they're planning to destroy towns for various reasons."

"What were they?" Lucy asked. "That's the thing. He didn't say. But I overheard that's was going to use a magic spell called Akui. A dangerous spell that can destroy everything in sight within a long radius. And in order to activate it, he would need to set pillars in different areas of the town. Seven of them to be exact." "So in other words, in order to stop Yume's plans, we need to take out those pillars." said Happy. "Yes. But it will not be easy. Laxus and Sting will be guarding them and so will Yume. So really need to be cautious about it." "Wait a minute." said Lucy. "What about Gajeel and Wendy?" "It has already been taken care of." said Yukino.

"They are in the hideout as well as the others. We're all going to meet them there." said Rouge. "Then, what are we waiting for." I said to them. "Let's go." Everyone headed outside. But, Lucy and I stay behind for a little bit. "Natsu, are you sure about this? I mean you still shaky after being release from his control." "Don't worry about it." I said to her. "Like you said, I'm stronger than anything that I ever faced. And you know I really glad that your my partner." She smiled and gave me a beautiful kiss. A kiss that made my heart burning like an inferno. She broke the kiss. "Come on, Natsu. We got a town to save." I nodded in respond as we ran out the door. As our plans to Yume begins.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, what do you think of it? Give me your thought about it. And like I said I'll try and update more as I can.**_

_**See you soon.**_


End file.
